Harry Potter e a Maldição da Serpente
by Karina Riddle
Summary: Um novo ano começa e Voldemort prepara uma poderosa maldição contra Harry, enquanto tenta descobrir o seu herdeiro, com ajuda de um vampiro, que só Dumbledore e Karkaroff conhecem. Entretanto os alunos de Hogwarts terão uma nova disciplina... COMENTEM!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Recordações

Cicatrizes, feridas por sarar,  
Quem as não tem? Quem as não quer dar?  
Em olhares, beijos, paixões,  
Em segredos, as tristes recordações.

Todos as têm vendadas,  
Adormecidas ou acordadas.  
Guardadas em vitrais,  
Belas caixas, cristais.

São elas de alegria ou tristeza,  
De raiva ou cruel certeza,  
De infortúnio, proibidos amores imortais,  
Do nada que é tudo, do tudo que é demais.

Por revelar, reveladas,  
Doces e mortais baladas,  
Que embalam o desespero do ser  
Que o acordam no cruel sofrer.

Raiadas, cravadas em ti  
Com um brilho imperfeito de si,  
Um brilho transcendente,  
Só enfim, envolvente.

Infinitamente para lá do longe  
De longínquas preces de monge,  
Isto é, perto da Catedral Divina,  
Sagrada recordação paladina!

Sempre ali, a olhar-nos, a perscrutar-nos, a tormenta de sonhos que nos sustentam. Umas mais intensas, outras nem tanto. Contudo, o valor de cada uma é mais que o outro por serem únicas. Diferentes na igualdade, diferentes na diferença… diferentes.

Em cada brilho que se reflecte no prisma do olhar, espelham-se milhares de recordações comprimidas na serenidade da luz, por vezes não tão serenas como se pensa, muito pelo contrário. Quando desejam são selvagens, indomáveis, consumindo-nos vorazmente, despedaçando-nos e colando-nos em perfeitos defeitos. São elas, três vezes belas, perfeitas, consagradas, eternas!

Nascem da infância inocente do descuido frágil das rosas, eternizam-se no clamor retumbante do saber dos anos… são marcas, estações onde o comboio parou para o embarque e desembarque de sentimentos.

E aqui, na vida unificada por cada um em sonhos, estão nítidas ou escondidas na penumbra que cerca uma alma angustiada em fortalezas cerradas, as recordações, as memórias, as reminiscências do Ser, presas incorruptamente por correntes de seda de um espírito eterno, num corpo efémero que irá perder a existência após o derradeiro e simples suspiro do fim.

Devem-se estar a perguntar a que propósito disse isto… pois bem, é porque às vezes não podemos julgar os outros pelos seus actos, pelas suas atitudes.

Não estou a pedir, por exemplo, para desculparem o Voldemort por ser um assassino psicopata amalucado, nem nada do género, mas… por vezes, as causas dos efeitos das causas têm razões diferentes do que se pode pensar. Não podemos julgar um livro pela capa, não sabemos que vai no seu interior rebuscado.

Espero que entendam o que quero dizer e que saibam julgar cada um com justiça… ou pelo menos olhar para dentro do livro antes de o comprarem, caso não tenham capacidade para julgarem pessoas de uma forma justa.

Assinado:  
Remus Lupin

P.S.: Não pude escrever mais porque o Sirius está com uns problemas graves XD


	2. A determinação de Voldemort

Capítulo 1

A Determinação de Voldemort

Ó negra e vil brancura,

Coração de gélida candura,

Só na razão do nada desfeito,

Sozinho em si, perfeito!

* * *

Brilho escarlate de mal,

Pérfido olhar mortal,

Pálidos lábios de mel,

Sorriso asqueroso e cruel.

* * *

Quem vê sente o sentido

Louco, insano pervertido,

Da amarga doçura,

Da santa vida obscura.

* * *

Revê a sombra desdita,

Crença mortal maldita,

Sempre essa lembrança

Sem vida, decadente esperança.

* * *

Há um ano atrás Voldemort resolveu mudar-se para a casa do seu falecido pai que este muito amavelmente decidiu matar após a sua saída de Hogwarts, como um gesto do mais puro amor entre filho e pai. A partir desse dia, tem aí residido com um ser rasteiro e mesquinho a que chamavam Wormtail e uma serpente de quatro metros de comprimento, a sua querida Nagini.

Lord Voldemort desde sempre teve a intenção de matar um pobre e desafortunado órfão (além de mais 1 bilião de pessoas): Harry Potter. No entanto as suas tentativas têm sido vãs, tendo o rapaz escapado inúmeras vezes às suas armadilhas, às suas tentativas falhadas de homicídio. Como consequência, essa vontade assassina tem vindo a aumentar ao longo do passar dos anos, mas de um ano para cá, engrandeceu-se até ao descalabro, pois teve-o entre os dedos, mas deixou-o escapar.

- Tenho de arranjar um plano para acabar com o Potter, um bom plano, não é Nagini?

Lord Voldemort estava sentado num cadeirão de pele negra. De um dos seus lados estava uma imponente serpente, do outro, um homem baixo e calvo com um ar enfezado de quem se tem alimentado muito mal.

- Wormtail! — Chamou Voldemort.

- Sim, meu senhor? — Perguntou Wormtail num sussurrar baixo.

- Chega aqui, aproxima-te — Ordenou, no que aparentemente foi um tom friamente amável.

- Aqui estou, senhor, às suas ordens — Respondeu baixo Wormtail.

- Estica o teu braço esquerdo e levanta a manga. Imediatamente! — Disse Voldemort calmamente.

Wormtail estremeceu de medo, no entanto obedeceu. Levantou a manga até ao cotovelo e esticou o braço.

Voldemort ficou longos segundos a observar a marca negra no antebraço de Wormtail, absorvendo cada curva, cada detalhe ínfimo. Depois disso, tocou com o seu dedo indicador nessa marca. Wormtail soltou um uivo enquanto a marca pareceu ganhar vida e tentar sair do braço do devorador da morte com contorções sucessivas.

Escassos segundos após o sucedido, cerca de trinta devoradores da morte, encapuzados, estavam ali de pé, direitos como soldados perante o seu general supremo. A tensão sentia-se no ar como um fantasma que paira à espera de algo, mas ainda não sabendo o quê.

- Chamou-nos, senhor? — Ouviu-se a voz já pronta de Lucius Malfoy vinda debaixo de um capuz.

- Sim, chamei-vos, Lucius. Convoquei-vos hoje e aqui, porque preciso de uma ideia. — Falou Voldemort pensativo, observando cada um dos seus servidores atentamente.

- Uma ideia sobre quê, senhor? — Perguntou Lucius Malfoy interessado.

- Tens a cabeça para quê Lucius? Uma ideia para destruir o Harry Potter, anormal sem cérebro. — Gritou Wormtail, sem justa causa.

- Cala-te Wormtail, que tu também não és a perspicácia em pessoa. — Rosnou Voldemort— Sim, isso mesmo, para aniquilar o vírus do Potter. — Comentou Voldemort— Um plano, um bom plano. E desta vez sem falhas, que não acabe em fracasso.

Olhou para a sua serpente que tinha começado a sibilar. Correspondeu-lhe e assim continuaram a comunicar durante um bom tempo que pareceu eternidades aos devoradores da morte que nada compreendiam.

- Bela ideia… muito bela ideia… Nagini essa ideia é magnifica, esplendorosa! — Dizia Voldemort em voz baixa. Parecia extasiado e os olhos escarlates brilhavam de entusiasmo.

- Que ideia, senhor? – perguntou Lucius curioso. - Conte-nos, somos os seus humildes servos e estamos aqui para fazer o nosso melhor! — Pediu.

- E se te calasses, fazias melhor, intrometido. — Arrematou Wormtail sarcasticamente.

Lucius fulminou-o com o olhar. Se o seu mestre não estivesse presente já tinha acabado com Wormtail, livrar-se-ia dessa ratazana irritante para sempre e faria um favor a muitas pessoas.

- Por agora não interessa… só eu e Nagini poderemos actuar neste plano. E teremos de viajar pela Terra inteira. — Disse Voldemort friamente olhando para Nagini. — Mas será rápido… rápido e eficaz.

- E o que nos ordena que faça, senhor? — Perguntou Lucius Malfoy reverentemente.

- Não te apresses Lucius, vai com calma, tudo a seu tempo — Proferiu Voldemort calmamente, sorrindo num esgar (expressão de escárnio) assustador. — Eu depois envio mensagens por escrito.

- Como quiser, senhor. — Disse Lucius fazendo uma vénia.

- Entretanto, começarei com a primeira parte da aniquilação do vírus Harry Potter. — Deu uma gargalhada fria. — E depois tenho outro plano em mente, com certeza a parte mais engraçada de tudo e ninguém suspeitará.

- Não te esqueças que eu quero explicações detalhadas desses teus planos se quiseres que te ajude – proferiu uma voz num tom casual.

Houve um silêncio durante alguns segundos. Ninguém tinha autorização nem ousadia para tratar assim o Senhor das Trevas. Voldemort olhou em frente, mirando o que parecia ser um rapaz elegante de cabelo negro e olhos lilases que sorria amavelmente.

- Não te preocupes, as terás mais cedo do que pensas. – E sem aviso, materializou-se.

* * *

E desaparece perdido na Sorte

No sinuoso caminho da morte,

E encontra-o a ele no fim,

Anjo Negro de cetim.

* * *

Pecado não, milagre!

Este é o infernal padre.

E chora por tristeza

Derrama lágrimas de pureza.

* * *

A sua infelicidade apagada,

É bela, imaculada!

E esconde-se a mágoa no olhar,

Essa pérola de virgem mar.

* * *

Autora: Espero que estejam a gostar! E se puderem comentem! Se não for isso penso que acabo por desfalecer e não escrevo mais nada... são de vital importância as vossas criticas D bjx 


	3. Sirius Black

Capítulo II

Sirius

Cerra-se a luz em escuro,

A tristeza é serena,

E sussurra-se um leve murmúrio

Do deslizar de uma pena.

* * *

Coberto dorme em véus,

Descansa da vida,

Recolhe da estrela os céus

Que da noite colheria

* * *

Se do nada sorrisse,

Se do tudo chorasse,

Se sonâmbulo abrisse

Os olhos e tocasse

* * *

No dourado do seixo,

No brilho do baço.

Mas dorme no leito

Do leve abraço.

* * *

Como é óbvio, a quilómetros de distância do local da reunião de devoradores da morte entre o seu mestre, encontrava-se Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Nesse preciso momento não sabia de nada do que estava a acontecer e dormia descansadamente. A sua cicatriz não o atormentara uma única vez desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Harry não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê de tal facto, mas havia-o mencionado ao seu padrinho que provavelmente o comunicara a Dumbledore, não que a ideia lhe agradasse muito. Não queria mostrar uma excessiva preocupação por um pormenor que possivelmente pouca importância tinha.

O rapaz foi acordado repentinamente por vários «tic» e vários «tac» provindos da sua pequena janela que o ajudava a comunicar com o mundo. É verdade que saía de casa (desde o final do seu terceiro ano que os Dursleys andavam mais simpáticos, se se puder usar essa palavra com seres tão desprezíveis que possivelmente a mancham como uma nódoa de óleo que dificilmente se consegue retirar), mas raramente o fazia, pois vários eram os vizinhos que lhe lançavam um olhar deveras assustador. Harry preferia nem imaginar o que os Dursleys teriam andado a dizer sobre si. Nada de bom com certeza.

Harry olhou pelo baço vidro da janela e vislumbrou seis corujas que batiam insistentemente no vidro. Foi abri-la e deixou-as entrar e acomodarem-se sobre a sua pequena secretária.

Dirigiu-se à primeira que lhe esticou prontamente a pata onde havia uma carta preza e pegou num embrulho que esta deixara cair sem muita preocupação. Pelo que parecia, o tal embrulho era de Ron, a letra em que estava escrito dizia-lho isso como se falasse. A carta dizia o seguinte:

_Harry_

_Feliz Aniversário!…_

Ele nem sequer se tinha lembrado que fazia anos, com tanto que tinha para pensar, todos os incidentes do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros... um desastre…

… _espero que estejas bem e que gostes do presente. _

Harry abriu a prenda e ficou a olhar abismado. Era um livro cujo título era "Gárgolas galopantes" e era enorme! Aquilo não era mesmo típico do Ron. Trazia um bilhete anexado:

_Eu sei que parece estranho… mas a Hermione obrigou-mo a ler e sinceramente… Não achei muito mau, até é interessante e muito cómico! Ah sim, também é muito útil, tem uns feitiços espectaculares que ainda não pude experimentar mas que o hei-de fazer! E espero que o utilizes sabiamente (que horror! Já pareço a Hermione a falar!)._

_Bem, vê-mo-nos por aí e não digo mais nada, talvez alguém diga XD_

_Ron_

_P.S. Acho que vais gostar bastante da carta do Sirius._

- Interessante! – exclamou Harry espantado.

Tirou a carta da pata da coruja seguinte, era da sua amiga Hermione Granger. Mas desta vez abriu primeiro o presente.

Quando o viu, a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que o presente era uma snitch. Tinha todo o aspecto disso! Uma bolinha pequena e dourada, com duas asas prateadas e muito sensíveis.

_Querido Harry_

_Parabéns, espero que gostes da snitch que te enviei._

_Se não reparaste, ou não leste as instruções que vinham dentro do embrulho..._

Definitivamente Harry não os vira.

…_não é uma snitch verdadeira, mas um botão de transporte hiper funcional, com imensas utilizações. Basta pensares no local onde queres aparecer que isso instantaneamente te faz aparecer lá. É uma espécie de materialização. Muito útil, mas não lhe segures por muito tempo, podes aparecer em algum local inesperado e podes não gostar da experiência._

_Beijos da tua sempre amiga_

Hermione 

Harry seguiu o concelho de Hermione e pousou a pequena "snitch botão de transporte" em cima da cama. De seguida abriu o presente de Hagrid, que era, e para grande infelicidade de Harry, um espelho dos inimigos, igual ao do Moody "falso". A carta era muito pequena:

_Caro Harry _

_Muitos parabéns. O espelho dos inimigos que te enviei é uma maneira de 'tares mais protegido._

_Espero que gostes._

Hagrid 

Aquilo trazia-lhe muitas más recordações.

Depois abriu o presente de Mrs. Weasley, que era um bolo e algumas tartes. Não trazia carta alguma, a do Ron bastava para dar os parabéns pela família inteira, que não era pequena.

O presente de Sirius era… uma meia suja e rasgada, e, por um breve momento o que Harry pensou ser, um crachá da B.A.B.E. Mas não, este tinha um botão no centro.

A carta de Sirius era assim:

_Harry _

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Espero que gostes dos presentes e que os saibas utilizar. A meia é um botão de transporte recente…_

Parece que toda a gente pensara em oferecer a Harry botões de transporte.

… _pensas para onde queres ir e ele faz como os outros. A outra, podes andar com ela no bolso, ou coisa assim. Carregas no botão e ele faz um escudo protector à tua volta experimentei-o e é… enfim, útil! Pode ajudar-te em alguma ocasião de perigo._

_Espero que os Dursleys te estejam a tratar bem._

_Um abraço do teu padrinho:_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Harry amanhã vou-te buscar aos Dursleys para ires para casa do Ron, quer os Dursleys queiram, quer não._

Na face de Harry espelhou-se um sorriso enorme da mais pura e essencial alegria. Sirius iria lá buscá-lo! Mas, ao mesmo tempo… não seria muito arriscado? Harry preferia nem pensar nisso, o que está feito, está feito e convencer Sirius do contrário seria impossível. Teimoso e insistente como ele era, viria ainda nessa noite.

Só faltava a carta de Hogwarts com os livros para o seu quinto ano.

* * *

Resta-lhe esperar cansado

Ouvir o que diz

O desejo desejado

De ser alegre ou feliz.

* * *

Ver o sensível deslizar

De um sonho efémero,

Ver o frágil desabrochar

De um amor eterno.

* * *

E acordar adormecido

Na esperança do renascer,

Esse sonho destemido

Da estrela do amanhecer.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou-se mais cedo, pois a ansiedade de ver o padrinho não o deixara dormir sossegado. Pensou que seria melhor ir dizer ao tio Vernon do Sirius ou iria haver confusão e das grandes.

Na mesa, ao pequeno-almoço, Harry decidiu ter essa conversa com o tio Vernon. Arriscar-se ia a levar com a comida em cima se lhe desse algum ataque de fúria, mas era um risco a correr por uma boa causa.

- Tio, posso falar consigo na sala? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sobre quê? – Rosnou o tio Vernon.

- O meu padrinho. – Respondeu Harry friamente.

- O teu quê?! Mas porquê? Qual é a tua ideia fedelho? – Perguntou o tio Vernon tentando mostrar-se calmo, mas era óbvio o seu medo.

- Podemos falar ou não? – Voltou a repetir Harry friamente.

- Muito bem, vamos para a sala – Decidiu o tio com pouca vontade.

Encaminharam-se para a sala e sentaram-se cada um na sua cadeira tensamente. Era um local arrumado e extremamente limpo. A sua tia fazia por isso e qualquer grão de pó era uma calamidade.

- É assim… - Começou Harry respirando fundo. – O meu padrinho vem cá buscar-me hoje. – Disse, o mais depressa possível para amenizar a reacção do tio.

- O teu padrinho vem cá buscar-te?! - vociferou o tio Vernon levantando-se da cadeira e fulminando-o com o olhar. Tentativa de amenização falhada.

- Sim, para me levar para a casa do Ron, um amigo meu. – Respondeu-lhe Harry.

- Vais pôr um assassino dentro da minha casa? Queres matar-nos a todos, não é?!?! – Gritou o tio Vernon tremendo bastante.

- Ele vem quer o senhor queira ou não e não vale a pena chamar a policia ele é um feiticeiro… - disse, quando viu o tio a pegar no telefone.

O tio passou de vermelho a arroxeado, com ar de quem vai rebentar. Harry pensou que seria melhor voltar para o seu quarto, não queria aborrece-lo mais.

Algumas horas depois do almoço ouviu-se a campainha a tocar e Harry desceu as escadas a correr, saltando os degraus de três em três. A tia Petúnia foi abrir, era um cão preto enorme que fizera questão de entrar, enquanto a tia se afastava com medo.

- Sirius! – Exclamou Harry feliz ao avistar o cão preto.

- O teu padrinho é um cão?! – Perguntou o tio Vernon que também tinha aparecido à porta e olhava para o cão petrificado.

- Não, não é. – Respondeu Harry friamente.

O cão penetrou dentro da casa até à sala e Dudley, que estava sentado na cadeira, correu para o quarto ao avistar o cão.

Quando todos lá chegaram, o cão tinha desaparecido. No seu lugar encontrava-se um homem de pé. Era alto e elegante, cabelo negro pelos ombros e olhos azuis que irradiavam uma experiência de vida notável.

- Leve o Harry e vá-se embora imediatamente. – Ordenou o tio Vernon aflito, enquanto olhava para todos os lados.

- Não seja por isso Dursley. Harry…?

- Vou só buscar as minhas malas. – Disse o afilhado subindo as escadas a correr.

- Vamos com a tua meia, para ser mais rápido! – Gritou Sirius, para avisar Harry.

- Importa-se, de não gritar?! — Rosnou o tio Vernon incomodado.

- Peço imensa desculpa! – observou Sirius sarcasticamente, a ver se irritava o tio Vernon ainda mais. – É mais forte que eu. Hábitos de Azkaban. Tínhamos que gritar aos guardas, eram meios surdos.

O tio Vernon empalideceu ao ouvir o nome do lugar onde Sirius tinha estado preso.

- Já aqui estou! — Informou Harry. — Vamos?

Trazia o malão numa mão e na outra a gaiola de Hedwig vazia, possivelmente encontrar-se-iam em casa dos Weasley.

- Sim, claro. Quando mais depressa melhor.

- Não encontrará ninguém que mais concorde consigo que eu – murmurou Vernon olhando-o de lado com um aspecto indisposto.

- Adeus! — Despediu-se Harry felicíssimo, com a meia na mão.

Mas repentinamente, Sirius tirou-lha.

- O que…

- Temos que passar por casa do Lupin primeiro. – Disse Sirius prontamente, como se soubesse que Harry lho ia perguntar.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas porquê? – Perguntou Harry interessado.

- Preciso de ir lá buscar uma coisa muito importante. – Disse Sirius num tom de voz que dizia a Harry que era melhor ficar por ali.

Tocaram ambos na meia e desapareceram para grande alívio dos Dursleys. Não sabia Harry que Sirius lhes deixara um pequeno presente provindo dos gémeos Weasley: bombinhas de estrume com cheiro ultra-durador.

* * *

Ir-se na ida

Na leve passagem do ar,

Ao condensar-se em brisa,

No seu subtil soar.

* * *

Doce mistério encantado,

Como é belo sonhar!

Dormir acordado

Num abstracto embalar

* * *

Por mãos amadas

Em beijos suaves.

Memórias conquistadas

Respirados milagres!


	4. A Casa de Lupin

Capítulo III

A Casa de Lupin

Fachada de mente,

Pilar que acende

A vela apagada

Em chama acordada.

* * *

Deambula fantasma 

Em minha, tua alma,

Dir-te-ei "amado",

Dir-me-ás "recordado"!

* * *

Pois o és, sendo eu, 

O que tens era meu…

Eclipsadas memórias…

Oh! Conto-te histórias!

* * *

Entra, vê o visto, 

Lê o sitio onde existo,

O corpo, a respiração,

Lê os sinais do coração!

* * *

Apareceram de frente para uma casa enorme, mas com um aspecto extremamente velho. Era em madeira castanha e de telhado verde-seco. Algumas das janelas estavam fechadas, mas outras deixavam vislumbrar cortinas brancas que ondeavam à brisa que entrava pelas janelas. 

- E aqui estamos nós, na grandiosa morada de Remus Lupin! – observou Sirius teatralmente.

- Ah…

- Sim, é verdade. Está um bocado velha, mas o Remus gosta dela assim, diz que lhe trás velhas recordações e que o ar pesado e a humidade, diga-se só de passagem, o inspira. A mim faz-me espirrar, o meu nariz canino é demasiado sensível… mas cada um com o seu sintoma.

Harry riu-se do que o padrinho estava a dizer. Numa altura daquelas só mesmo ele para manter o sentido de humor no auge.

Avançaram por um caminho repleto de folhas já a começar a secar e subiram três degraus que os deixavam à beira da porta. Sirius bateu três vezes e instantaneamente a porta abriu-se com um gemer típico de filme de terror.

- Bizarro… - observou Sirius com um arrepio. – Isto de ser lobisomem anda a afectá-lo.

- Não é assim tão mau… - tentou amenizar Harry. – Provavelmente não há óleo…

- Há sim! Mas por mais que eu ponha estas portas fazem sempre questão de ranger e encravar e fazer coisas que eu nunca imaginei uma porta fazer!

- Tipo as de Hogwarts?

- Exactamente, tipo as portas de Hogwarts – confirmou Sirius num tom aborrecido.

Por dentro, a casa tinha um certo ar de vazia antiguidade. Cada compartimento era maior que outro, mostrando o que se pode chamar de mansão. Harry nunca imaginou que Lupin vivesse numa casa tão imponente, mas, apesar de tanta grandiosidade, a casa inspirava tristeza e decadência.

- Como pode o professor Lupin viver aqui? – perguntou num murmúrio ao padrinho.

- É como eu te digo, a casa traz-lhe recordações. Da sua vida passada em criança, antes de ser mordido; dos pais e outros familiares… enfim… é melancólico. E os anos que ele passou aqui sozinho sem ninguém… é quase tão mau como Azkaban! Sente-se a tensão no ar, como se espíritos habitassem cada centímetro que percorremos – disse Sirius olhando em volta.

- Não sabia que simpatizavas assim tanto com o meu querido lar – disse uma voz.

Ambos se viraram para trás no longo corredor que percorriam. Do seu lado lateral esquerdo, de uma porta em carvalho negro, saía Remus Lupin. Um homem alto, de cabelo castanho manchado de madeixas cinzentas que lhe davam um charme de intelectual. Trazia um avental posto, e da sala donde saíra vinha um cheiro delicioso a comida, deveria ser a cozinha.

- Boa-tarde, professor – cumprimentou Harry.

- Boa-tarde, Harry – retribuiu o antigo professor de Defesa contra as Artes Negras. – Pelo que vejo o Sirius já andou a espalhar a fama da minha simpática casa. Um difamador, na minha opinião.

- Talvez seja um pouco – disse Harry, para não dar razão nem a um nem a outro.

- Eu não acho. É perfeita para mim – Lupin olhou em volta com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios e um brilho amável nos seus olhos castanhos-claros. – Enfim…Estás bem? Já há algum tempo que não te via.

- Sim, sim, estou óptimo – Respondeu Harry, e como achou muito estranho chamar-lhe professor Lupin, já que Lupin não era professor, disse: - Mr. Lupin.

- Ah… sinceramente, prefiro que me chames Lupin…Remus…Professor Lupin… Mr. Lupin é demasiado formal, faz-me sentir velho. — Observou o professor.

- Como quiser, só pensei que fosse...

- Estranho, sim, compreendo. Então Sirius, o que vieste cá fazer? — Perguntou Lupin intrigado. — Pensei que ias levar o Harry a casa do Ron, pelo menos foi isso que me disseste.

- E vou! Só que tive que passar por cá, para vir buscar uma coisa. — Respondeu Sirius.

- O quê?

- Nada! — disse Sirius fazendo sinal para Harry com os olhos, mas nas suas costas. — Espero que não te importes de ficar aqui um pouco com o Harry, Remus.

- Claro que não, será um prazer. — Lupin sorriu para Harry amavelmente. – Temos que pôr a conversa em dia, já que há cerca de um ano que não nos vemos.

- Sim, façam isso. Pelo menos sempre alegram este casarão assombrado – observou Sirius dirigindo-se para o fundo do corredor, e desapareceu numa curva.

Harry ficou a olhar para o chão e para todos os sítios possíveis menos para Lupin. Nada tinha a dizer, pelo menos naquele momento não se lembrava. Era o que acontecia imensas vezes: longe das pessoas imaginava-se a dizer imensas coisas, mas quando estava com elas, esquecia-se de tudo o que fosse de interesse de ser dito.

- Ah… queres chegar comigo à cozinha? Sempre nos pudemos sentar e falar de qualquer coisa interessante – sugeriu Lupin sorrindo-lhe com a sua típica amabilidade.

- Sim, penso que sim – disse Harry educadamente e seguiu o professor até um amplo compartimento forrado a azulejos brancos, o que lhe dava um ar imaculado. Ao fogão encontrava-se um tacho com algo que Harry não fazia a mínima ideia do que era, mas que lhe abria o apetite.

- Er…professor Lupin, não sabia que cozinhava!

- Ah! O que uma pessoa tem que aprender quando vive sozinho! – riu-se Lupin. – Mas modéstia à parte, até tenho jeito para isto. Queres provar?

- Se não se importar, não digo que não – disse Harry. – O que é?

- Sopa de _Arbirden_. Uma ave que vive na América Central, muito popular por lá. Hei-de a mostrar nas aulas que… - mas calou-se de repente.

Apesar de ter sido uma menção rápida, Harry apercebeu-se do que Lupin dissera.

- Vai voltar a dar-nos aulas? – inquiriu Harry abrindo os olhos de entusiasmo.

- Bem, a ideia era ser surpresa, mas como a influência do Sirius me pôs a falar demais… - lamentou-se Lupin passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Sim, vou voltar a dar aulas. O professor Dumbledore tem andado à procura de um professor para Defesa Contra as Artes Negras e como não conseguiu nenhum…

Harry já sabia o que lá vinha.

- …Eu aceitei dar aulas — Informou Lupin.

- A sério professor?

- Mais sério que nunca, Harry — confirmou Lupin dirigindo-se a um armário e retirando de uma prateleira um prato de sopa.

- Fico muito feliz por o saber — Disse Harry. – Todos ficarão entusiasmados por saber, foi o melhor professor que tivemos – acrescentou.

- Tenho a leve impressão que já me disseste isso uma vez – riu-se Lupin deitando uma concha de sopa no prato.

Enquanto conversavam, Harry ouviu um estrondo vindo do corredor, mais precisamente do local para onde Sirius tinha ido. Um resmungar seguiu-se ao estrondo e sucessivas pancadas.

- Raios! Esta porcaria não abre! — gritava o seu padrinho.

- Professor…

- Não te preocupes, é sempre a mesma coisa, a porta não gosta muito dele — Riu-se Lupin ao ver o ar aflito de Harry.

- Onde está o raios da varinha?!?! Eu pego fogo a isto!!! — Explodiu Sirius furioso. — AH! Cá está ela!_ Alohomora!_

E ao proferir estas palavras foi cuspido de dentro da sala.

- Remus, agora andas a criar portas assassinas? — Perguntou Sirius, do corredor. — Aquilo é um monstro! Está sempre a trancar-me lá dentro.

- É porque gosta de ti. — troçou Lupin. – Ou então é porque estás sempre a falar mal da casa. Também tem sentimentos.

- Que engraçadinho! — ironizou Sirius insinuantemente. — Obrigado pela varinha Harry, é muito útil.

Harry tinha-lhe mandado a varinha que encomendara no Senhor Olivander ao princípio de Julho. O facto de saber que o seu padrinho tinha fugido e andava desarmado alarmava-o. Se algum Dementor aparecesse subitamente Sirius correria graves riscos.

- De nada — Respondeu Harry.

- Estive a contar ao Harry que ia ser o seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. — Informou Lupin – E íamos agora comer uma espécie de lanche, porque a estas horas é o único nome que lhe posso dar. És servido?

- Eu sei, ouvi quando estava lá dentro a chamar uma data de nomes à tua portinha devoradora de homens — Resmungou Sirius. — Então? Vamos embora Harry?

- Ah… eu ia comer…

- Ah, claro! Os pratos especiais de Remus Lupin. Vamos lá ver como ficou este. Se estiver como o último bem que posso dispensar.

Harry ia levar uma colher à boca mais parou a meio do caminho.

- Estava tão bom que nem deveria ser comido! Devia tê-lo levado directamente para um concurso de gastronomia – disse Sirius maldosamente. – O que pensavam que era? Bem, és um bocadinho distraído… podia ter caído uma poção venenosa lá para dentro… mas é improvável.

- Que simpático que és, Sirius – observou Lupin sarcasticamente.

Harry acabou de comer a sua pequena refeição que estava realmente deliciosa. Lupin tinha que dar umas receitas aos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts!

- Bem, é agora que vamos, certo? – perguntou Sirius. – É que ainda tenho que falar umas coisas com o Arthur.

- Sim, sim. Então até Setembro, professor. E obrigado.

- De nada, vê se não irritas muito a Molly, que já lhe basta o Fred, o George… e o Sirius…

- Essa não teve graça! – protestou o padrinho de Harry encenando um ar ultrajado.

- Sim, não o farei, esteja descansado. Adeus, foi bom voltar a vê-lo — Despediu-se Harry.

- Até logo Remus.

- Cuidem-se. — Avisou Lupin guiando-os até à porta.

Saíram e Harry ainda deitou os olhos à fachada principal da casa. Realmente era sombria, mas depois de se habituar era como se fizesse parte de si. Antiga, bela, etérea.

E desapareceram os dois ao tocarem na meia botão de transporte.

* * *

Vai, vai comigo, 

Deixa-me aqui contigo,

És a parte desapartada,

Sou a peça encontrada.

* * *

Tudo o que o vento levou 

Só de mim ficou

A recordação, a lembrança,

A lágrima que entrança

* * *

Pensamentos, sentimentos, 

Mais que tormentos!

Ficaste tu melancólico,

Fiquei eu diabólico.

* * *

E não te esqueças mortal 

Tens de vendaval

A brisa que ficou

E que nada levou.

* * *

Ou seja, tens o Ser, 

Aquele que, no morrer,

Deixou em ti

O pouco puro de mim.

* * *

Autora: Espero muito sinceramente que estejam a adorar a fic, e bem, podem sempre deixar um comentário, nem que seja para falar mal hehe bjx 


	5. A Morte de Errol

Capítulo IV

A Morte de Errol

Quem sabe o que é sofrer?

Quem conhece aquela lágrima

Do virar de cada página?

Quem chora o doer?

* * *

Choras tu, choro eu, 

Chora o mundo,

Por aquele defunto

Que em dias morreu.

* * *

E o outro, não ri, não chora. 

Que sabe ele do sentir?

Sei-o eu, sabe-lo tu definir

No segundo de cada hora.

* * *

Pois dói dentro, dor comedida, 

Algures profundamente.

Compete, complexamente,

Ao êmbolo da vida.

* * *

Reapareceram segundos após a materialização em frente à casa da família Weasley, e parecia que Mrs. Weasley os esperava ansiosamente à porta de casa, pois mal apareceram, veio a correr buscar Harry. 

- Obrigada Sirius. — Agradeceu Mrs. Weasley. — Vem Harry.

A mãe de Ron tinha um ar muitíssimo triste, e duas fundas olheiras rodeavam-lhe os olhos castanhos.

- Claro. — Concordou Harry. — Mas penso que o Sirius…

- Deixa estar Harry, eu posso falar com o Arthur noutra altura – murmurou Sirius olhando Mrs. Weasley atentamente, sentia que se passava alguma coisa, ainda não sabia era bem o quê.

- Então pronto… Até qualquer dia, depois hei-de mandar-te alguma carta – informou Harry.

- OK, vemo-nos por aí. — Retribuiu Sirius e materializou-se para um lugar incerto.

Harry seguiu a mãe de Ron por um caminho mal tratado que as ervas daninhas faziam questão de tentar conquistar a força. Mrs. Weasley caminhava meia vergada, como se transportasse um enorme peso sobre as costas.

Quando entrou na pouco arquitectónica casa dos Weasley, Harry se deparou com um cenário que realçava o estado de espírito de Mrs. Weasley: todos sentados à mesa, fazendo com que a melancolia pairasse no ar. Aí estava algo mais deprimente que a casa do professor Lupin. De Mr. Weasley, o mais velho, a Ginny, a mais nova, todos se encontravam lá, exceptuando Charlie, Bill e Percy que possivelmente estariam a trabalhar.

- Bom dia. — Cumprimentou a medo.

- Olá. — Disseram todos em tom baixo de tristeza, mas, apesar disso, audível.

Harry dirigiu-se para a mesa carcomida pelo tempo e pela humidade e sentou-se ao lado de Ron. Não percebia o que se passava, o que o deixava intrigado. Todos assim tão tristes… teria alguma coisa acontecido? Teria morrido alguém? Não se manifestavam, só estavam ali sentados à mesa de braços cruzados, a olhar para o nada infinito que o ar deixava escapar da sua essência, perdidos nos seus pensamentos.

- O que se passa? — Perguntou Harry a Ron em voz baixa cerca de 30 minutos depois de se ter sentado, o que foi uma espera surpreendente por parte de alguém que estava ruído de curiosidade.

- Eu explico-te lá em cima, anda. — Disse o amigo levantando-se lentamente.

Harry seguiu Ron até ao seu quarto por umas escadas íngremes de madeira velha, que chiava a cada passo. Ao chegar lá deixou-se cair para cima da cama com um ar fatigado. Era um quarto pequeno e em tons de laranja, combinando com a equipa de Quidditch de Ron: os Chudley Cannons.

- Então, o que se passa? — Repetiu Harry já irritado.

- Foi a Errol. — Respondeu Ron.

- O quê?! O que foi que ela fez? Entregou uma carta à pessoa errada? Foi? — Riu-se Harry. – Esses ares decadentes, por causa de uma coruja atarantada?

- Se fosse isso tudo bem, mas não. Ela… morreu. — Murmurou Ron melancolicamente não fitando o amigo.

- Mo…mo…morreu? — Perguntou Harry como se não acreditasse muito nas palavras de Ron, apesar de saber que era bem possível, pois Errol já era uma ave muito antiga, pelo que sabia.

- Sim, isso mesmo. — Afirmou Ron. — E a Pig é a que' tá a sofrer mais, nem quer comer. — Disse Ron tristemente, e, para surpresa de Harry, quase a chorar. Nunca tinha visto o amigo tão mal.

- Tenho imensa pena. — sussurrou Harry ao amigo. — E a Hermes?

- Essa...— Disse Ron começando a falar altíssimo, tal era o seu estado nervoso. — Está felicíssima! Ela odiava a Errol! Com aquele ar pomposo típico do dono… Se eu lhe meto as mãos em cima... degolo-a!

- Calma, Ron! — Pediu Harry assustado, mas controlando-se ao máximo para não dizer coisas do género de "era só uma coruja".

- Eu estou calmo, eu estou super calmo, eu estou calmíssimo. — Murmurou Ron. — Se visses... Quando a Errol levava uma carta, a Hermes começava numa piadeira que metia nervos, dava vontade de lhe mandar um tijolo à cabeça! E só se calava quando o Percy lhe dava uma carta para entregar a alguém. Invejosa. De certeza que ela envenenou a Errol.

- Ron...

- Se calhar ela vai tentar envenenar a Pig! — Murmurou Ron abrindo imenso os olhos com ar de quem está em estado de choque.

- Ron, por amor de Deus! — pediu Harry.

- O que foi? — Quis saber o amigo de olhos vermelhos.

- Estás a divagar! Uma coruja nunca faria isso. Estás a fazer com que pareça pior que o Voldemort! – Ron estremeceu à menção do nome do Senhor das Trevas. – Vamos esquecer este assunto por uns tempos e…

- Isso é impossível!

- Oh! Cala-te e deixa-me falar, tenho uma coisa para te dizer, e acho que vais gostar da notícia.

- Nada me vai animar nos próximos anos – murmurou Ron decadentemente.

- O professor Lupin vai voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts – anunciou Harry, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Estás a brincar comigo? — Inquiriu Ron, e de repente pareceu esquecer qualquer história que tivesse a ver com corujas assassinas e assassinadas.

- Nem por sombras. — Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Eu não acredito… que bacana! — Disse Ron alegremente.

- Eu nem quis acreditar quando o professor Lupin me disse. — Informou Harry sentando-se na cama ao lado do amigo, que tinha uma colcha dos Chudley Cannons.

- Tu estiveste a falar com o professor Lupin? Quando? — Perguntou Ron curioso.

- Hoje mesmo, o Sirius antes de me trazer teve que passar por casa do professor Lupin. — Informou Harry. – Tenho a impressão que está a viver em casa dele.

- E os homens do ministério não o detectam?

- Parece que não… pelo menos ele foi me buscar a casa dos Dursley, levou-me à casa do Lupin, trouxe-me aqui… enfim… mas devias ver a casa do professor, era, como o Sirius disse, "bizarra". Dava arrepios.

- Tipo a cabana dos gritos? – inquiriu Ron impressionado.

- Não! Isso também já era muito exagerado. Mas é antiga, muito antiga…

- E isso mete arrepios? – Ron revirou os olhos. – A minha casa também é velha.

- Sabes o que a Hermione te diria se estivesse aqui? "Velho" não é o mesmo que "antigo". "Antigo" dá um ar senhorial e grandioso, e "velho" é mais do tipo de "cair aos bocados".

- Por falar nisso, temos que dizer à Hermione. Vou buscar um pergaminho para lhe escrever. — Disse Ron.

- Um pergaminho, mas ela não vem cá a tua casa passar férias? — Perguntou Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas, era o que normalmente acontecia, Hermione ia também para casa dos Weasley. Harry só ainda não percebera como a família Weasley conseguia sustentar tanta gente, tão pobre como era.

- Claro que vem, mas é só para a semana, e eu não perco uma hipótese para demonstrar que sei mais que ela. — Riu-se Ron, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas isto não é uma questão de inteligência Ron, é uma questão de informação, se eu lhe tivesse contado primeiro, ela saberia antes de ti. — Fez ver Harry.

- Vai dar tudo ao mesmo. — Disse Ron encolhendo os ombros.

- Mas, pensando bem, porquê que não lhe dizemos pessoalmente?

- Talvez porque não sabemos qual a morada dela? — Inquiriu Ron sarcasticamente.

- Mas não precisamos, porque o Sirius me deu isto. — Disse Harry mostrando-lhe o botão de transporte que o padrinho lhe dera.

- Com uma peúga (meia) velha, rota e mal-cheirosa? — Inquiriu Ron.

- Também pensei isso ao princípio, mas não é. Isto é um botão de transporte. — Explicou Harry. — Uma inovação, pensas em algo e instantaneamente apareces lá.

- Deve ter sido caríssimo! Só a mim é que ninguém me dá prendas dessas. — Comentou Ron rabugento.

- Vamos com o botão de transporte ou não? — Quis saber Harry.

- Claro que sim! — Exclamou Ron mudando o seu estado de espírito de tristeza para entusiasmado.

Tocaram os dois na meia esburacada e desapareceram.

* * *

Mas o Passado passa, 

E em si o Presente recebe

Aquela bela prece

Da esperança chegada.

* * *

É um dia, uma alegria, 

É a vida já não dorida,

Que de braços abertos, agradecida,

Acolhe enigmática magia.

* * *

A chama de Prometeu, 

Essa dádiva celestial!

O começo e não o final

Do ansioso Futuro meu!

* * *

Meu, teu e de todos! 

Vem, fica e recomeça!

A mais teatral peça,

No eixo dos sonhos.

* * *

Autora: Bem se leram até aqui, agradeço-vos muuuiiitoooo!!! Fazem uma escritora feliz D Agora... podiam sempre fazer um comentário... nem que fosse pequenino... please!!!

bjx

Autora:


	6. Enganos

V

Enganos

Quem és? O que fazes?

Diz-me o que trazes,

O que te trouxe aqui

A um ponto do fim.

* * *

Deixas-te na ignorância. 

Onde te levará essa ânsia?

Para fora da terra,

Para oceano, quem te dera…

* * *

Nada sei e tu perdida, 

Alma delicada, indefinida,

Alma espontânea, bendita,

Que brota da flor infinita.

* * *

Tudo tu sabes, dizes-me, 

Ou antes contradizes-me,

Enigma bucólico és tu,

Ao vento dançante do bambu.

* * *

Como é impróprio deixar este género de botão de transporte na mão de dois jovens e indecisos adolescentes! Não sabem o que querem para si nem para os outros… muito menos para onde desejam ir, sendo a sua mente um conjunto desconjuntado de uma massa disforme repleta de sonhos, muitos deles dentro da impossibilidade de se realizarem por falta de esforço e crença. 

O rodopio típico do botão de transporte parou e Harry olhou em volta. Aquilo não parecia em nada ser a casa de Hermione, aquilo nem parecia uma casa, pareciam mais os verdes e amplos campos de Hogwarts que Harry tanto gostava de ver e percorrer sucessivamente nas visitas ao seu amigo Hagrid, um meio-gigante um pouco trapalhão, mas muito simpático.

- Harry, tu não estavas a pensar na Hermione, pois não? — Inquiriu Ron desconfiado.

- Por acaso não. — Respondeu Harry olhando para o céu, semi-corado. — Estava a pensar em Hogwarts.

- Ah, pois…

- O que estão aqui a fazer? — Perguntou uma voz forte.

Viraram-se os dois para trás e viram o guarda das chaves de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, a uns metros deles.

- Enganámo-nos no destino, mas estamos já de partida, não é Harry? — Perguntou Ron sorrindo-lhe.

- Exactamente, mas foi muito bom ver-te Hagrid. — Disse Harry, e desapareceram do nada, como se nem sequer estivessem estado naquele local tão seu conhecido.

Hagrid ficou parado, com um ar estupefacto a olhar para o local onde antes se encontravam Ron e Harry. Na sua mão pendiam duas cenouras gigantescas ainda repletas de terra, que balouçavam ao sabor da confusão que percorria Hagrid.

- Mas… o que se passou aqui? – perguntou-se, passando a mão pelos fios de barba desalinhados.

Voltaram a aparecer numa casa estranhíssima. Era pintada em tons de negro, não se percebia bem se seria a cor original, se sujidade. A luz era difusa, deixando visualizar o que parecia ser uma sala de alguém com um gosto soturno. Harry só se lembrava de uma pessoa que tivesse uma casa assim, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Potter! Weasley!! O que estão a fazer em minha casa?!?!

Era sem mais nem menos, por azar ou tão pouca sorte, o horrível e detestável professor de poções, Severus Snape.

- Harry... tira-nos daqui... por favor...— Murmurou Ron, com ar de quem estava prestes a ter um ataque de choro. – Sou novo demais para morrer!

Harry não hesitou, à primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça desapareceu, enquanto Snape gritava:

- Voltem aqui seus fedelhos! Potter! Weasley! Vou vos dar o maior castigo possível! O vosso cérebrozinho pequeno nem imagina o que vos espera!

Reapareceram no que parecia ser um quarto. Era amplo, bem mobilado, mas com uma desarrumação indelicada (como se fosse possível uma desarrumação ser delicada). As cores verdes e prateadas que havia na roupa espalhada pela cama não lhes agradaram muito, tendo já um pressentimento parcialmente formado do local onde estariam: A mansão Malfoy.

Uma porta abriu-se e Harry e Ron ficaram a olhar para um rapaz pálido e de cabelos loiros, embrulhado numa toalha, que parecia ter acabado sair do banho.

- O que é que vocês fazem aqui?! — Gritou Malfoy estupefacto. — No meu quarto?!

- Descansa que não viemos para te ver tomar banho. — Respondeu Ron, olhando-o de cima a baixo. — E estávamos já de partida.

- Quando o meu pai souber disto...

- Nós não temos medo do teu paizinho. — Afirmou Harry friamente. — Nem dos seus amigos Devoradores da Morte e muito menos de ti.

- Desapareçam daqui! — Gritou-lhes um Malfoy vermelho de indignação.

- Com muito gosto — Respondeu Harry. — Então até para o mês que vem, e vê lá se não vais para a escola de toalha!

- Deixo-te uma prenda para demonstrar o quanto gosto de ti. — Disse-lhe Ron, e nesse momento desapareceram.

Malfoy olhou em volta… prenda? A que se referiria aquele Weasley nojento? O seu olhar foi cair sobre a cama onde se encontravam três pequenas bolinhas esverdeadas, que quase ficavam camufladas diante tantas peças de roupa nesse mesmo tom.

Apareceram em frente a Hermione.

- Que prenda era essa que deixas-te ao Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry sem dar conta que Hermione os observava.

- Três bombinhas de estrume! Ele vai adorar! — Riu-se Ron. – Foi o George que me ofereceu.

- Gostava mesmo de ver a cara dele. — Observou Harry, rindo-se também.

- Temos é que ter cuidado no comboio, ele pode tentar matar-nos. — Riu-se Ron.

- E com razão. — Observou Hermione reprovadoramente.

Olharam os dois para ela, pasmados.

- O que fazem aqui? — Quis saber a amiga, com os braços cruzados.

Harry observou-a atentamente. Parecia que tinha mudado do dia para a noite! Estava mais alta, o seu cabelo castanho emoldurava-lhe a face de uns olhos azuis de céu. Estava muito bonita…

- Viemos visitar-te. — Respondeu Ron. — E agora acertámos no alvo.

- Pois foi. — Concordou Harry saindo das suas divagações. — Devias ter visto o Malfoy em toalha de banho.

- Como é que vocês viram o Malfoy em toalha de banho? — Perguntou Hermione, não percebendo nada.

- Com o botão de transporte do Harry. — Respondeu Ron.

- Vocês tiveram intenção de ir ver o Malfoy? — Perguntou Hermione exasperada.

- Não, isto foi só um pequeno engano. — Respondeu Ron. — Para aqui chegar-mos, vimos o Hagrid, o Snape e claro, o Malfoy.

- Mas isso é perigoso! — Assustou-se Hermione. – Eu bem sabia que não te devia ter dado aquela Snitch…

- Snitch? Não… viemos com uma meia mal-cheirosa. Mas perigoso como? — Inquiriu Ron.

- Imaginem que em vez de virem ter aqui, iam parar a outro lugar qualquer? Poderiam andar às voltas durante tempos e tempos! Ou então até poderiam aparecer no local onde está o Quem Nós Sabemos! — Fez ver Hermione deixando-se cair em cima dum sofá em tons de azul.

Harry só agora reparara, que estavam numa sala, possivelmente da família Granger, de costas para uma TV que, antes de eles chegarem, Hermione se entretia a ver, enquanto lia um livro que repousava sobre o sofá.

- Hermione, íamos logo ter com o Voldemort? Não estás a exagerar um bocado? — Notou Harry.

- Não, não estou! — Teimou Hermione. — E o que vieram os dois aqui fazer? Esta casa nem é minha!

- Então é de quem? De um tio teu? — Quis saber Ron olhando à volta.

- Não, esta casa é dos pais do Victor. — Respondeu Hermione, corando, enquanto desviava o olhar.

- Qual Victor? — Perguntaram os dois em coro.

- O que vocês estão a imaginar. — Murmurou Hermione, Harry nunca a tinha visto tão embaraçada.

- Interferimos em alguma coisa? — Perguntou Ron sarcasticamente.

- Não sejas parvo. — Disse Hermione friamente.

- Claro! Eu agora é que sou parvo… tu enfias-te na casa de um tipo que mal conheces e eu é que sou parvo, não haja dúvida... — Disse Ron.

- Vamos ao que interessa, Ron. — Pediu Harry rapidamente para que não houvesse ali uma discussão. — Viemos aqui informar a Madame de que o professor Remus Lupin vai voltar a dar aulas.

- Hoje não é um de Abril Harry. — Lembrou Hermione. – Ainda falta muito para o dia das mentiras. Por isso arranjem uma desculpa melhor para as vossas brincadeiras.

- Mas é verdade, o professor Lupin disse-lho pessoalmente! Ou será que agora o que interessa é só o que o Vicky diz? Os amigos ficam em segundo plano, não é? — Inquiriu Ron colericamente.

- Por favor Ron! Eu e o Victor somos só amigos! Oh… contigo não dá para falar… Mas fico muito contente por o professor Lupin estar de volta, vamos ter novamente um professor decente… — murmurou Hermione olhando para o chão, entristecia-a o facto de Ron não conseguir ultrapassar esta fase deprimente. — E é bom saber que o professor Lupin aceitou o trabalho, pois pelo que sei ninguém dá emprego a lobisomens.

- Isso é muito mau… — Disse Ron azedamente. – Mas há coisas piores…

- Preconceito, é o que é. — Disse Hermione. — Assim como os feiticeiros são injustos para com os elfos-domésticos. Só porque são diferentes, com um aspecto inferior…

- Lá vai ela começar com a história dela da BABE. — Murmurou Ron virando a cabeça de lado.

- Hermownninny, com quem estás a falarr? — Perguntou a voz de Victor Krum, o seeker da Bulgária, vinda de algures de dentro de casa.

- Com ninguém Victor, com ninguém. — Respondeu Hermione. — Agora é melhor vocês irem-se embora, e até para a semana.

- Ela está-nos a mandar embora, Harry, para ficar com o Vickyzinho — Observou Ron ultrajado.

- Sim, Adeus Hermione. — Despediu-se Harry revirando os olhos. Definitivamente Ron nunca mudaria.

- Dá cumprimentos ao Vicky. — Disse Ron num tom irónico.

- Ron! — Gritou Hermione em tom de advertência.

- Hermwon…

Mas não chegaram a ouvir Victor Krum acabar de chamar Hermione, pois nesse momento o botão de transporte levou-os para… algures.

Disto já cansei,

Nada sabes, isso sei…

Que alma abalada

És tu querida fada?

* * *

Nada oiço, o vazio é denso. 

Cai livre e propenso,

Talvez a desleixar,

Aquele verso impresso a rimar.

* * *

Aterraram em pé (Harry começara a acostumar-se a estas súbitas viagens), mas onde? O local onde apareceram estava coberto de densa vegetação, parecia uma selva tropical, a amazónia talvez, o Congo… como poderiam saber? 

- Harry! Que surpresa tão… agradável…

O rapaz que sobreviveu sentiu um arrepio que o percorreu dos pés à ponta dos cabelos desalinhados. Ele conhecia tão bem aquela voz, aquela gélida e cruel voz, provinda de um ser maleficamente pérfido.

- Harry…por favor… - murmurou Ron a tremer como varas verdes. Mesmo sem se virar para trás tinha compreendido quem lá estava, lembrava-se do aviso de Hermione, lembrava-se da pouca ou nenhuma atenção que lhe tinha dado.

Harry virou-se de frente para Voldemort, que lhe sorria palidamente de dentro de um capuz negro. Ao seu lado encontrava-se um homem baixo devido a uma imensa curvatura nas suas costas. Tinha um ar extremamente antigo e uma cicatriz ia-lhe da sobrancelha aos lábios, passando por uma órbita sem olho.

Ron continuava virado de costas, possivelmente à espera que lhe fizessem alguma coisa, que o acordassem deste pesadelo.

- Diz ao teu amigo que não precisa de ter medo. Não estou com intenção de perder tempo a matar-vos, por agora… - observou Voldemort com um olhar cruel. – O meu trabalho não vai ser em vão por me aparecerem agora à frente. Voltem para onde vieram, e para a próxima… tenham mais cuidado, podem não me encontrar a mim, a caridosa alma que um dia vos acolherá na morte.

Harry não respondeu ao sarcasmo de Voldemort e deitou um último olhar ao velho que se encontrava na sua companhia. Era assustador…

Pegou na mão de um Ron impávido que colocou sobre o botão de transporte e desapareceram sobre o olhar demoníaco de Voldemort.

E tu não compreendes

O bailar que sentes…

Continua então a bailar

No sentido embalar.

* * *

Só tu no tempo, 

Em vidas remexendo.

És universo delirante,

Ó cavaleiro andante!

* * *

Sorri-nos a silhueta 

Não a cores, branca e preta,

Em rajadas fustigantes…

Só nas brumas distantes.

* * *

Autora: Espero que tenham gostado... (como se alguém s desse ao trabalho d ler...)

Nota: Anyra, muito muito muito muito muuuiiiitooo obrigada pelos teus coments, fico-t eternamente grata D bjx


	7. Recordações II

VI

Recordações II

Baila belo sorriso, dança insano,

Nesses olhos de mel,

São olhos de inocente esperança,

Olhos doces de criança!

* * *

Baloiça boneca de trapos, 

Infância de criança pequena,

Nos seus castelos de areia…

Derradeiro canto de sereia.

* * *

E corre e rebola… É ardente! 

Inconsciente no seu viver.

Inconsciente das lágrimas derramadas,

Essas comovidas almas abraçadas…

* * *

Abraçadas no brincar, 

No rir, no olhar…

Abraçadas às fadas,

Em doces mãos embaladas.

"Como era bela aquela criança que abanava as mãos e os bracinhos frágeis na sua direcção, com uma face rechonchuda e rosada, e uns olhos azuis de um brilho de safira, deitada num berço de uma doce simplicidade pálida, sobre uma coberta que condizia com os olhos do bebé. Sorria-lhe… e como era tocante aquele abrir de boca suave e etéreo quando bocejava! Sentia os olhos a encherem-se-lhe de lágrimas! Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo?

Ergueu-a do berço cuidadosamente e aconchegou-a entre os seus braços carinhosamente, algo que pensara já ter desaprendido, se alguma vez o soubera. O bebé, ainda sorridente, passou-lhe as mãozinhas delicadas pela túnica negra e depois pela face pálida. Como eram macias e meigas aquelas mãos sensíveis!

Tocou-lhe ao de leve com os lábios no cimo da cabecinha repleta de fios de cabelos negros tal como os seus foram um dia."

Passos leves fizeram as tábuas do soalho gemerem dolorosamente de velhice, queixando-se por uma restauração, e o Lord das Trevas saiu do seu transe momentâneo, olhando em volta vagamente e regressando ao livro que tinha começado a ler antes de começar a vaguear pelas suas memórias. Era Raphael Flanders.

- Tens aqui o que querias – declarou, com os seus olhos lilases a brilhar sob fraca luz da sala, o que lhe dava um aspecto sobrenatural de predador.

Voldemort ergueu o olhar do livro de capa negra que tinha entre as mãos e que fingira ler, ao ouvi-lo entrar. Fechou-o entre as suas mãos pálidas de dedos incompreensivelmente compridos e finos, onde se podia ler "Vivo na Morte" a letras douradas mas já gastas, e fitou o jovem que tinha acabado de entrar.

- Bem, para ser sincero não é bem o que tu querias, mas o que eu e os meus homens conseguimos obter – corrigiu sob o olhar perscrutador de Voldemort, enquanto lhe estendia um pergaminho com um aspecto velho.

Voldemort pegou no pergaminho calmamente e observou-o com uma atenção que pareceu exagerada ao jovem.

- Foi muito difícil encontrar isso, parece que o apagaram do mapa e das mentes das pessoas. É incrível! – observou Raphael, aproximando-se da janela e olhando para a rua escura e deserta.

- Dumstrang ou Hogwarts, dizes? – murmurou Voldemort pensativamente.

- São possibilidades, as mais prováveis – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Isso se tivermos em conta a possibilidade de nem vivo estar… mas por Merlin! Como é que eles fizeram isto? Apagaram imensas mentes!

- Não… não foram assim tantas… poucos o conheciam – disse, continuando a olhar atentamente o pergaminho. – O que me intriga foi uma das pessoas ser eu.

- E eu!

- Mas está decidido. Levaremos isto até ao fim. E este assunto fica só entre nós os dois.

- Não tenho intenção nem vontade de o divulgar, como bem sabes. É um assunto demasiadamente pessoal – declarou, observando Voldemort pelos cantos dos olhos. – Se não me engano pensas da mesma forma.

- Não valeria a pena dizê-lo. Mas mudemos de assunto. Possivelmente, não tarda o Wormtail estar a ouvir à porta.

- Por que que ainda não te livraste dele?

- Porque, apesar de tudo, ainda sei ser grato e foi graças àquele vermezinho que eu estou aqui, hoje. Se não passar dos limites sobreviverá; caso contrário, não terei piedade. E levando em consideração que ele está em divida para com o meu principal inimigo, o que não me convém muito, principalmente pelo facto de o Dumbledore o saber, digamos que ele corre sérios riscos de vida – observou o Senhor das Trevas com um sorriso ao canto da boca.

- Mas então, vamos com o plano para a frente?

- Claro que vamos.

- E já pensaste no que vais fazer quando o encontrares?

Voldemort passou a mão pela face e as pálpebras cerraram os seus enigmáticos olhos vermelhos.

- Não, não sei. Tenho só um esboço, mas nenhum plano pré-definido. A ideia é acabar com o Potter primeiro, a lâmina da minha vontade fica cada vez mais afiada e espera pelo seu sangue. Depois logo se vê… provavelmente matá-la-ei, essa criança é o meu ponto fraco.

Os olhos lilases de Raphael obscureceram-se como se as Trevas os cobrissem. Não gostava do rumo que aquela missão estava a tomar. Nunca fora, nem nunca seria sua intenção matar a criança, sendo ela o que é a ele.

- Estou a ficar sem paciência para estas buscas infrutíferas, Raphael.

O jovem soltou um suspiro, que Voldemort ignorou.

- Sem paciência… - disse, pegando na varinha e apontando para a porta. - … para incompetentes! _Crucius_!

Do outro lado da porta ouviu-se um grito de dor, provindo de um corpo a ser torturado, o corpo de Wormtail. A tortura decorreu durante alguns segundos, enquanto o Senhor das Trevas continuava a ler o pergaminho.

- Mas que tolice sem nexo é esta? – inquiriu subitamente Voldemort com uma gargalhada irónica e rompendo com a maldição que angustiava Wormtail até as entranhas.

- O quê? – perguntou o jovem confuso.

- O Harry Potter presente na lista? Raphael, isto é de muito mau gosto…

Raphael revirou os olhos e voltou a suspirar.

- Tens que ver mais além do que se te apresenta à vista. O menos improvável pode acontecer, e nada é impossível. – Voldemort mirou-o com um olhar sarcástico. – Pelo que vejo continuas a ser o tolo Tom Marvolo Riddle – observou o jovem com um sorriso. – E sempre o serás enquanto usares o nome de Lord Voldemort! Pois isso que te chamam, foi formado a partir do teu antigo nome, todas as letras lhe pertenciam. A sua essência continua lá, dissimulada.

Isto foi como um balde de água fria para o Senhor das Trevas.

- Estás a desafiar-me?! – sibilou Voldemort levantando-se do seu cadeirão. Os seus olhos vermelhos como brasas quentes deixavam escapar ondas de cólera.

- Por Drácula, não! Mas o meu raciocínio tem lógica…

- Não tem cabimento algum! Eu desmantelei o meu nome para sempre! É como… como… como o Ministério da Magia destruído e com os destroços construir-se uma sede para os meus seguidores…

- Seguidores esses que te podem trair. Nada é finito, ó Senhor das Trevas! Nada se pode prever, porque tudo está em constante permuta. Até aqueles em quem confiamos mais às vezes nos apunhalam.

- Referes-te a alguém em particular?

- Penso que não…

- Então qual é o porquê desta conversa? – perguntou Voldemort voltando à sua típica fria calma.

- Estava a fazer uma analogia, para perceberes a lógica da minha teoria – esclareceu Raphael com um sorriso que qualquer jovem consideraria atraentemente encantador, mas Voldemort desviou o olhar com um esgar de fúria e fixou um espelho à sua frente.

Olhou cada pormenor da sua face pálida, dando especial atenção aos seus tão característicos olhos escarlates com negras pupilas de gato. Lembrou-se do seu aspecto aos dezassete anos: jovem e belo, ao contrário do que era agora, assustador mas impressionante. Sorriu. Gostava do seu aspecto digno de um Lord das Forças Negras, e ele era o melhor dos melhores, entre os vivos e os mortos.

- Incrível essa tua vaidade. Sempre a tiveste, mas será que sempre a irás ter? Que dilema… - riu-se o rapaz de olhos lilases como se lhe tivesse lido a mente.

Voldemort começava-se a irritar seriamente com aquele ser. Demasiado presunçoso!

- Para tua informação, nunca poderia ser o Harry Potter, por razões do meu conhecimento e depois… – murmurou como reflectindo no que ia dizer, mas arrependeu-se. – Quero ficar sozinho, preciso de pensar – declarou friamente.

- Pensas demais! Devias…

- Cala-te! Desaparece! – rosnou Voldemort com a paciência a esgotar-se como o tempo de um condenado à morte.

- Como quiser, majestade – os olhos brilharam intensamente enquanto encenava uma vénia e desapareceu como uma brisa fresca.

Voldemort voltou a olhar para o espelho e viu… viu a imagem da pequena criança, a sua face rosada e os seus olhos azuis reflectidos. O seu sorriso nunca se apagaria do seu espírito. No seu pescoço repousava um medalhão dourado… o medalhão! Era a única forma de identificá-la! Se ainda estivesse viva, se estivesse daquele lado do mundo, se estivesse ali perto… tantos ses!

Tocou no espelho levemente com os seus dedos compridos, onde se reflectia a antiga imagem e esta desapareceu do espelho como que assustada com o toque frio da sua gélida mão.

O Senhor das Trevas sentiu-se envelhecido e dirigiu-se para a sua poltrona negra acabando por mergulhar nos seus pensamentos, nas suas memórias recortadas e espalhadas pelo vento nos ermos recônditos da vida.

"A criança continuava nos seus braços, embalada com o tom dos seus olhos. Como não se assustava se até Voldemort os achava repletos do sangue das suas vítimas?

Voltou a colocá-la no berço ao lado de uma roca e de um urso de peluche e cobriu-a com a colcha aconchegante. O seu olhar dirigiu-se para a roca que repousava ao lado do bebé. Tinha ao centro uma esfera negra que emitia luminosidades douradas que a envolviam. Muitos dos que viram esse brinquedo diziam que era um pouco do universo que se vislumbrava, chamavam-lhe a "janela do universo", mas Voldemort sabia que não era nenhuma janela, mas um pouco do próprio infinito Universo. Um presságio, uma protecção, uma bênção, uma maldição… quem saberia?

E o bebé continuava a sorrir, enquanto dormia. Talvez a sonhar com ele… com um assassino? Impossível…"

Que delírio (que encanto!)

É o riso acriançado.

Brinca para sempre, enfim,

Brinca em sonhos de jasmim,

* * *

No seu paraíso de magia 

Colorido de cores inexistentes,

Alegre de felicidade. É um prado

Esse belo jardim encantado.

* * *

Também tu, também eu, 

Nos deixamos levar nesse olhar,

Divino laço que se entrança,

No riso da pequena criança.

* * *

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado, e apresento-vos o que considero o lado sensível do Voldemort! hehehe bjx e comentem


	8. Essência Sanguínea

**_Essência Sanguínea_**

O dia é negro

E o coração escurece

Perdendo-se no erro

De que a alma padece.

* * *

Espero e nada vejo… 

Caminho e nada encontro!

Quem vê invejo,

Quem encontra desencontro.

* * *

Suplico e reclamo, 

Devolvo o abandono.

Diabólico é o engano

E o abandono assombroso.

* * *

Digo-me insatisfeito 

Quero infinitamente mais:

A revolta do defeito,

As lágrimas que chorais.

* * *

- Sabes, cheguei a uma conclusão. 

Eram seis da manhã do dia um de Setembro na antiga mansão Riddle que há cerca de um ano não sabia o que era descanso. Este velho casarão entoava uma melodia de terror e morte. Vira pouco, mas o que vira chegara para deixar os seus alicerces fracos de medo.

Apesar de ser Verão, um frio gélido inundava o ar, sufocando o espírito de quem entrasse nessa sala tão pouco acolhedora de que humildemente se ocuparam, sem ter em conta toda a restante casa.

Diante de uma lareira incandescente como o fogo do Inferno de Hades, encontrava-se um ser que já nem homem se sentia… era algo superior, mas não um deus, ainda.

- Ai sim? E que conclusão esplêndida é essa? – perguntou Voldemort calmamente observando as chamas.

- Só há uma maneira de descobrir essa infeliz criança. É mais que visível que nada sabemos sobre ela: não sabemos o sexo, a idade, se é considerada órfã ou se foi adoptada, se é de Dumstrang, Hogwarts ou outra escola...

- Então...

- Então a única forma de sabermos é através da Essência Sanguínea – concluiu o jovem de olhos lilases.

Voldemort nada disse. Também já tinha pensado nessa dificuldade, e nas poucas maneiras que havia para a superar sem levantar suspeitas. A Essência Sanguínea era uma dessas hipóteses, mas seria notada, apesar de possivelmente não a associarem. E o que menos lhe agradava nesse método de identificação era a possibilidade de ser enganado, ou que se soubesse mais do que ele desejava. No sangue poderia vir toda a vida da pessoa, como uma autobiografia inconsciente.

- Não te vão enganar – declarou Raphael categoricamente, e o Lord das Trevas ficou cada vez mais convencido de que ele lhe lia a mente. – Eu próprio fá-lo-ei. Só preciso de...

- Sim, eu sei. Precisas do meu sangue – rosnou Voldemort contra-vontade, levantando a manga da túnica e fazendo um corte profundo no pulso com a própria unha. – Bebe, mas depressa. Não tenho prazer nenhum em te oferecer o meu sangue, bem o sabes.

O rapaz sorriu ao ver o sangue brotar do punho de Voldemort como se de uma fonte se tratasse. Apressou-se a ir de encontro àquele alimento que o deixava embriagado só de cheirar, e pegou no pulso cuidadosamente levando-o à boca, enquanto Voldemort continuava a olhar para a lareira, com os olhos frios de contrariedade, sendo difícil descortinar os pensamentos que o assolavam nesse momento.

- Chega – ordenou o Senhor das Trevas tentando desviar o pulso, começava a sentir-se fraco com a perda de sangue. – Chega!!!

Puxou o braço com força, sentindo os dentes anormalmente afiados de Raphael rasgando-lhe ainda mais a carne.

- Pensei que fosse mais amargo – comentou Raphael, lambendo os lábios deliciado.

- Maldito vampiro... – praguejou, apontando a varinha ao braço sobre o qual escorria fluidamente a substância vermelha que lhe sustenta a vida. Invocou um feitiço que cicatrizou a chaga e, quando voltou a olhar Raphael, este tinha desaparecido.

- Que criança! – observou Voldemort, voltando-se novamente para a lareira.

Estranhamente por cima desta iam aparecendo palavras escritas a... sangue?

- Raphael! Que brincadeira de mau gosto é esta? Desaparece daqui e vai fazer o teu trabalho – ordenou Voldemort enfurecido, enquanto as palavras se sucediam, sem que este se desse ao trabalho de as ler.

O enigmático jovem reapareceu a um metro de distância de Voldemort, por precaução, e sorriu-lhe.

- Lê bem estas palavras, pois elas são a tua sentença – declarou no seu tom de brincadeira, não deixando fugir o seu belo sorriso quando Voldemort lhe apontou a varinha ao peito. Tinha perdido toda a paciência que reservara ao longo de anos.

- _Avada Kedavra_! – proferiu.

Um raio de luz verde explodiu da ponta de sua varinha, um objecto inundado da magia mais negra que o mundo mágico já conheceu, e embateu no peito de Raphael, que o olhou espantado, até este se dissipar.

- O Senhor das Trevas deveria aprender a controlar os seus nervos. Agir quando a raiva e a cólera nos subjugam é perigoso, porque o feitiço pode virar-se contra o feiticeiro – observou Raphael sacudindo a camisa negra impecavelmente limpa, que vestia nesse momento. – E como vês, a minha imortalidade vai bem para lá da tua, por isso não voltes a fazer isso, não me queiras ver a perder a paciência, que ninguém o queira ver! Agora convido-te a ler o que escrevi – disse, como uma semi-vénia.

Voldemort retomou ao seu estado de frieza, mas nos seus ouvidos ainda pesava a ameaça que Raphael Flanders tão ousadamente lhe fizera.

As palavras por cima da lareira reflectiam um poema enigmático, herança do seu criador.

"_Sou servo do doce sangue que embalo,_

_Sou órgão que toca, maldito._

_Ressoo para ouvires o meu canto,_

_Para ouvires os acordes da dor_

_Daquele bem que desdito_

_Se dá pelo nome de Amor.

* * *

_

_Longe de tudo, perto de ti,_

_Segredo o pensamento abençoado._

_Hei-me então aqui,_

_Espero avidamente pelo fim_

_Do dolorido amor predestinado.

* * *

_

_E bato, bato, torno a bater;_

_Insisto por insistir._

_Bato insistentemente por viver_

_No peito que não me quer ouvir._

_Lord Raphael Alexander Flanders_"

Sentiu a aura do jovem desaparecer da mesma forma que tinha surgido, num vagar repentino de uma corrente de ar. Quando voltou a olhar para trás ele tinha-se extinguido no antigo e profético ar que preenchia a mansão Riddle.

* * *

Harry, Hermione e a família Weasley, se dirigiram para a plataforma 9 e 3\4 apressadamente. Como acontecia normalmente, iam em cima da hora do comboio partir.

Num gesto automático, atravessaram a barreira que separava a paragem do expresso de Hogwarts das dos indiferentes muggles. Ao chegarem, viram, para sua surpresa, que o comboio de locomotiva vermelha tinha aumentado um pouco, e que a plataforma estava cheia de pessoas que Harry nunca tinha visto na vida.

- O que é isto? — Inquiriu Ron franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Por que que estão aqui tantas pessoas? Isto está cheio!

- Vocês saberão quando chegarem à escola, ou, talvez, quando entrarem no comboio, que será o mais provável. — Respondeu Mr. Weasley sorrindo enigmaticamente.

- Se estas pessoas forem todas para Hogwarts, vamos ganhar bom dinheiro. — Murmurou Fred a George.

- Podes crer maninho. — Riu-se George.

- O que estão vocês aí a magicar? — Perguntou Mrs. Weasley desconfiada, com Fred e George tudo era possível.

- Só estávamos a comentar que com toda esta gente era melhor entrar-mos logo para arranjarmos lugar. — Disse Fred.

Fred e George, pelo o que Harry sabia, continuavam a sua eterna ideia das Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley, e estavam mais que preparados para abrir uma loja de brincadeiras mágicas, mal acabassem este último ano. Não se sabia era se isso seria bom ou mau.

- Sim, têm razão meninos. Já têm tudo? Não se esqueceram de nada?

- Não, mãe – respondeu Gina laconicamente de tão habituada que estava à pergunta.

- Espero que sim. Estou cansada de todos os anos vos ter que mandar qualquer coisa de que se tenham esquecido. – lembrou Mrs. Weasley reprovadoramente. – Então adeus a todos e portem-se bem. — Despediu-se Mrs. Weasley, e deu um beijo a cada um. — Mas mesmo bem, senão arrependem-se! E vocês os dois não façam asneiras!

- Claro, mãe, esteja descansada. — Respondeu Fred.

- O seu pedido é uma ordem. — Gracejou George com uma semi-vénia.

Enquanto Mrs. Weasley fazia questão de dar dois beijos de despedida em cada filho e admoestá-los, Harry observava os desconhecidos que os rodeavam. Muitos deles olhavam os alunos de Hogwarts de soslaio, como se só estivessem ali por especial favor. No entanto outros admiravam o expresso com curiosidade, assim como as pessoas que os rodeavam e que lhes eram desconhecidas, tal como Harry fazia nesse momento.

Depois de também ele receber dois beijos na cara e um "cuida-te e não te metas em sarilhos", dirigiram-se para o comboio rapidamente, antes que partisse.

Acenaram incessantemente para não receberem nenhuma reprimenda quando se voltassem a ver e partiram em busca de lugares livres, e, se possível, um compartimento, mas parecia que estavam todos cheios. Foram ter ao último compartimento que era o que estava mais vazio, pelo motivo de ser o maior. Estavam lá quatro pessoas desconhecidas, dois rapazes e duas raparigas, que pareciam ter a mesma idade deles.

- Vocês deviam ver, aquela porcaria rebentou na cara do Leopold e ainda salpicou a Clarice toda! Ficaram lindos. — Comentava um rapaz loiro, rindo-se às gargalhadas.

- Eu estava lá mas, como é óbvio, não vi nada. — Disse um moreno que usava uns óculos escuros que lhe ocultavam os olhos.

- Pois, eu também não vi. Devia ter sido um espectáculo. — Murmurou uma rapariga de cabelo preto e uma pele muito clara.

- _Si io_ tivesse lá ainda _mi_ podia _tier_ sujo! — Argumentou uma rapariga loira de sotaque espanhol.

- Lena, por amor de Deus não me venhas com essa conversa! — Pediu o rapaz loiro.

- Entrou alguém. — Murmurou o rapaz de óculos escuros.

Olharam os três para a entrada e repararam em Ron, Harry e Hermione. A conversa estava tão interessante que lhes passou ao lado o facto de o compartimento poder ser ocupado por mais alguém.

- Podemos ficar aqui? — Perguntou Harry.

- Sim claro! — Disse a rapariga loira sorrindo-lhes alegremente. — _En tottos los_ casos _lo_ comboio pertence-vos.

Os três se acomodaram, sem dizer uma única palavra, por estarem em presença de estranhos, mas a rapariga loira dirigiu-se-lhes mal o fizeram.

- _Lo mio_ nome é Helena Vivan. — Apresentou-se. — E _los mios_ amigos _son lo_ Karl Van Morth, _lo_ Petro de lo Rio e _la_ Karina Riddle.

* * *

_Se Raphael não conseguisse encontrar a criança, o único que o poderia ajudar seria Salazar Slytherin..._

Voldemort olhou pelo vidro iluminado da janela. As árvores e as casas passavam como o tempo que tudo levava um dia ao som do fim. Nessa altura ele aí estaria, e sorriria para aqueles que nada tinham e que a morte levaria sem piedade… a morte ou ele! A diferença não seria muita, já que ambos tinham mais parecenças que gémeos verdadeiros. Enquanto isso apreciaria o que um dia viria a ter. A idéia parece não ter lógica, mas depois de o ter, que interesse tinha o mundo?

Lamento por não o ter,

Lamento por desconfiar.

Nada mais pode haver

Que me possas dar.

* * *

O que és não interessa, 

Não o quero saber!

Mas minha alma inquieta

O teu espírito quer ver.

* * *

Nada que dizes é vão. 

Vejo o mundo no olhar,

Vejo no teu coração

O inocente sonhar.

* * *

Pois és tudo o que há, 

O sensível sorrir,

És a vida que dá

Ao coração que sentir.

* * *

Autora: Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a ler! Vão-me vão fazer muiiitooo feliz!!! e já agora, deixem um comentário... nem que seja pequenino... 

bjx


	9. Dementors

_VIII _

_Dementors _

Era assim uma vez

Era segredo era guardado

Que bela insensatez

Que destino que fado…

* * *

Era anjo demoníaco 

Era donzela era o mal

Era engano aflito

De entendimento mortal

* * *

Que inconsciente dardeja 

Que resvala que perdura

Que sem riso peleja

Cruel desventura.

* * *

Era verdade escondida 

Era isso (era mais!)

Era sanidade perdida

Em sopros vendavais

* * *

Que enaltece a loucura 

Que ama que odeia

Que vence em bravura

E em coragem estonteia.

* * *

- Riddle? – inquiriu Harry sem conseguir controlar os seus pensamentos. 

Os três olharam para a rapariga que Helena dissera chamar-se Karina Riddle. Provavelmente uma coincidência triste. Haveria muitos Riddles no mundo.

- Sim! Karina Stella Luna Riddle Droviski... _teins_ mesmo _un_ nome estranho – observou Lena no seu sotaque possivelmente espanhol. – É engraçado! Nós gostamos de a chamar Karina Riddle, é que Riddle quer dizer enigma e fica...interessante!

- Pois, deve ser... – murmurou Harry, ainda envergonhado por pensar que ela poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort.

A jovem nada disse, continuando a olhar pela janela.

- Prazer. — Retribuiu Hermione. — Eu sou a Hermione Granger, e estes são o Ron Weasley e o Harry Potter.

- _Lo_ Harry Potter? — Inquiriu a rapariga cujo nome era Helena. — Uau! Dás-me _lo_ _tieu_ autógrafo?

- Harry, não podes dizer que não a esta rapariga tão... simpática.— Disse Ron olhando a rapariga de cima a baixo, estava visto que Ron tinha notado que a rapariga era muito bonita.

- Lena, não chateies o rapaz. — Pediu a rapariga cujo nome era Karina Droviski. — De certeza que ele já está cansado de pessoas como tu, que ficam a olhar para ele a dizer, "olha, o Harry Potter."

Pelo menos aquela rapariga compreendia Harry e ele olhou-a novamente, mas agora com mais atenção. Vestia-se toda de preto, e não parecia muito ligada ao mundo real, tinha um certo ar sombrio e não muito simpático. Ainda não se tinha dado ao trabalho de olhar para nenhum deles, mas Harry conseguiu vislumbrar um brilho azul reflectido no vidro da janela, possivelmente o seu olhar.

Nesse momento a porta do compartimento foi aberta bruscamente e entraram três pessoas muito pouco desejadas, mas que já se sabia que apareceriam mais cedo ou mais tarde para atormentar.

- O que é que queres Malfoy? — Perguntou Ron cruzando os braços.

- Vê como falas Weasley, porque agora eu sou monitor. — Informou Malfoy sorrindo-lhes friamente e mostrando o distintivo preso no manto de Hogwarts que já trazia vestido.

- E tu vê como falas, porque eu também sou monitor, ou melhor, monitora. — Informou Hermione sarcasticamente. – Mas não ando por aí a exibir os meus poderes, nem a ameaçar os outros.

Harry e Ron olharam para Hermione estupefactos.

- Não nos disseste nada! — Notou Ron. — Pensei que fossemos amigos!

- Eu esqueci-me. — Desculpou-se Hermione encolhendo os ombros, como se fosse algo sem importância.

- Uma coisa dessas esquece-se? — Inquiriu Ron irritando-se. – Oh sim, tinha-me esquecido, nestas férias tiveste muito que pensar, não foi? Lá com o…

- Pára, Ron! Estou cansada!

- O que a minha presença faz… - riu-se Draco Malfoy revirando os olhos. – Vejo que arranjaram novos amigos...— Disse, olhando Helena de cima a baixo.— E a menina quem é?

- _Non_ te diz respeito. — Respondeu arrogantemente.

- Eu sei apreciar a beleza. — observou Malfoy sorrindo-lhe.

- Agora me lembro, Malfoy, ouvi dizer que o Harry e o Ron apareceram no teu quarto e viram-te a sair do banho. — Disse Hermione. – E que digamos, viram que tens certos problemas de desenvolvimento.

Malfoy olhou-a com um misto de vergonha e ódio.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum e eles não viram nada!! Eu poderia processá-los por invasão de propriedade privada! — exclamou Malfoy furioso.

- Malfoy, por quê que não sais e nos deixas em paz? — Perguntou Harry.

- Porque estou aqui bem. — Disse Malfoy. — Não acham? — Perguntou para Crabbe e Goyle.

Os dois acenaram afirmativamente.

- _Disaparece_, ou _lo_ Harry dá cabo de ti. — Disse Helena erguendo-se do lugar e apontando para a porta deslizante do compartimento.

- Estou cheio de medo dele, e vocês? — Perguntou para Crabbe e Goyle.

Os dois riram-se e estalaram os dedos de uma forma intimidante.

- Não ouviram o que a minha amiga disse? Desapareçam – ordenou Karina sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar para eles.

- E quem és tu agora, metediça? Penso que a conversa ainda não chegou aí – respondeu Draco olhando-a azedamente.

- Ela pediu gentilmente, não a façam usar a varinha – declarou o rapaz cujo nome era Karl Van Morth, sorrindo-lhes divertido, possivelmente esperando que a amiga fizesse exactamente isso.

A discussão foi interrompida inesperadamente. Com um grito, Harry fez com que todos parassem e o olhassem assustados. Uma inconveniente dor aguda na cicatriz tinha-se apoderado dele, o que o fez agarrar-se fortemente a ela e daí tinha provindo o grito. Já não estava habituado a estes ataques súbitos.

- Harry, o que se passa? — Perguntou Hermione, com a preocupação estampada na face.

- A minha cicatriz... dói... muito...— Gemeu Harry dobrando-se.

- O que fazemos? — Perguntou assustada.

A resposta surgiu quando Karina desviou o olhar da janela, se levantou do seu lugar e se aproximou de Harry. Tirou-lhe as mãos da testa com dificuldade, encostou-lhe a mão à cicatriz e poucos segundos depois Harry sentiu a dor a dissipar-se gradualmente.

Olhou Karina espantado e esta tirou-lhe a mão da testa.

- Como fizeste isso? — Perguntou impressionado.

- Explico depois, teremos tempo. Agora...— Virou-se para os intrusos e olhou-os friamente.— Desapareçam, já.

- Quem és tu para me dar uma ordem? — Perguntou Malfoy friamente.

- Eu disse "desapareçam", e é melhor desaparecerem o mais rapidamente possível, porque se não o fizerem, faço-vos eu desaparecerem. — declarou Karina olhando-os de uma forma intimidadora.

- Pensas que eu tenho medo de ti, miúda? — Perguntou Malfoy começando a rir-se.

-_ Non_ conheces _la _fama da _mia_ colega.

- Pois, claro. O Potter também poder-me-ia fazer desaparecer, também tem muita fama. — Riu-se Malfoy.

- Eu não quero confusão. — pediu Karina tirando a varinha do bolso. — Por isso desandem.

- Tu estás-me a ameaçar? — Rosnou.

- Não, estou só a avisar-te. — Respondeu Karina.

- O que se passa aqui? — Perguntou outra voz. De um compartimento não muito longe daquele surgiu Remus Lupin acompanhado por um enorme cão preto.

- Vejam quem é, o professor Lupin, o famoso lobisomem. — Comentou Malfoy ironicamente.

Harry saiu do sério ao ouvir Malfoy dirigir-se assim a Lupin, e Snuffles começou a rosnar.

- Não te atrevas a... – mas Lupin fez-lhe sinal para se acalmar.

- Lobisomem e com muito orgulho. — Disse Lupin sorrindo-lhe. — E tu Draco? Pertences a este compartimento? É porque se não for o teu, aconselho-te a não causares problemas.

- Eu? Causar problemas? — inquiriu Malfoy ultrajado. — Esta rapariga é que se pôs aqui a apontar-me a varinha sem razão!

- Nós só queremos que esta coisa nos deixe em paz, o que ele se recusa a fazer. — informou Karina.

- Compreendo. — Murmurou Lupin.

- Esta rapariga não tem educação nenhuma. — Protestou Malfoy. — Deviam dar educação aos alunos de Durmstrang! E a pensar que o meu pai me queria pôr nessa escola...

- Se calhar até lhes dão, não sei. Mas ainda bem que não foste para lá... agradece aos teus santinhos todos — Aconselhou Karina. — E agradece ao facto de eu não ser de Hogwarts e andar no instituto de Durmstrang.

- Tu és aluna do Karkaroff... — Lembrou-se Malfoy subitamente. — Então se ele não consegue dar-te educação é porque o problema é dos teus pais.

- Os pais da Karina não podem responder por si, nem agora nem nunca, por isso aconselho-te a não os chamar para aqui. — Disse Karl friamente.

- És órfã, é? — Inquiriu Malfoy. — Logo vi. Mais uma para juntar à colecção, não é Potter?

- Draco, chega! — Ordenou Lupin. — Sai daqui, já.

- Desde quando é que tu mandas em mim, lobisomem? — Perguntou Malfoy asperamente.

- Ele disse para desapareceres, és surdo ou quê? — Gritou-lhe Karina. — Desapareça ou eu não respondo por mim!

Entretanto chegou outra pessoa que passou à frente de todos indo ter com Karina. Tinha um aspecto mais velho, como se tivesse passado por muito em pouco tempo.

- Ouvi os teus gritos à distância. — Informou Karkaroff. — O que se passa?

- Este tipo está a pôr-me com uma pilha de nervos. — Informou Karina.

- E _la_ Karina _stá_ quase a atirar-se a _iele_. — Helena divertia-se com toda a cena.

Karkaroff olhou para Malfoy friamente.

- És o filho do Lucius... aconselho-te a não te meteres com os meus alunos, porque alguns deles...— Olhou de lado para Karina.— São capazes de fazer coisas que tu nem imaginas. – Aposto o que quiseres em como não conseguirias enfrentá-la.

- Claro. — riu-se Malfoy em tom de chacota. – Vamos rapazes.

- Vê se não arranjas confusão. — pediu Karkaroff a Karina, e seguiu Malfoy.

Lupin soltou um suspiro, como quem pede paciência aos céus.

- Posso entrar? — Perguntou, enquanto Snuffles já se tinha instalado no chão.

- Claro que sim, ainda cabe professor. — Disse Hermione. — Se eles não se importarem claro, chegaram primeiro.

- Claro que não nos importamos, ora essa! Entre. — pediu Karl.

Lupin fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Então o que se passou? — Quis saber cruzando os braços e olhando-os atentamente.

- O mesmo de sempre. O Malfoy veio aborrecer-nos. A Helena – Disse Ron fazendo sinal para ela. — Mandou-o embora e essas coisas todas, mas, como é óbvio, ele não foi, para se armar em bom… depois o Harry sentiu uma dor imensa na cicatriz e a Karina fez uma coisa qualquer e a dor do Harry passou. Depois mandou o Malfoy embora, outra vez, mas ele não quis ir. E depois começaram a discutir até o senhor chegar.

Lupin olhou para Karina que tinha ido novamente para o seu lugar e olhava para a paisagem por onde o comboio passava.

Nesse momento chegou o carrinho da comida.

- Bom dia! — Cumprimentou a senhora. — Querem alguma coisa?

- Já passou pelo comboio todo? — Perguntou Karina não tirando o olhar da janela.

- Sim, minha menina. — Respondeu a senhora.

- Então fico com tudo. — Declarou.

Tirou um saquinho cheio de galeões e deu-o à senhora do carrinho.

- Fique com o troco.

A senhora deixou a comida toda em cima do banco, sem contestar, mas com um ar muito espantado, e saiu.

- Sirvam-se. — Declarou Karina. — Comam o que quiserem.

- Isso também se aplica a nós? — Perguntou Ron timidamente.

- Claro, comam! — Respondeu Karina sorrindo-lhes.

Snuffles olhou para Karina com um ar de cachorrinho abandonado, apesar do seu tamanho, e esta sorriu-lhe também.

- Isso igualmente se aplica a ti. — Informou.

Após todos se servirem, até mesmo o professor Lupin, retomaram a conversa, começando Harry por pedir explicação sobre a inexplicável forma de Karina o ter "curado" da sua dor.

- Karina, como é que tu fizeste com que as dores passassem?

- Consigo usar algum poder mental para fazer com que algumas dores passem. — Informou Karina encolhendo os ombros, como se não fosse nada de extraordinário.

- Ou doenças. — completou Lena.

- Incrível! Fico-te muito agradecido. — Disse Harry. – Podes ensinar-me a fazê-lo?

- Não foi nada… eu não me importava de ensinar, mas... não o consegues fazer a ti próprio — informou Karina olhando para o tejadilho do comboio. – Pelo menos eu não consigo.

- _La_ Karina _é_ _mui_ modesta, e mesmo _non_ parecendo _é_ simpática. Por isso _é_ _qui'é_ _la mina_ melhor amiga. — Informou Helena, completamente fora do contexto.

- Vocês vieram de Dumstrang? — Inquiriu Ron. — Por quê?

- Não sabes? Vai haver um torneio de Quidditch entre as equipas das escolas. — Informou Karl sorridente.

- Alguém me diz porquê que nós sabemos sempre menos que os outros? — Perguntou Ron azedamente.

- No teu caso é porque és mesmo burro. — Disse Hermione.

- Eu não sou burro! — Protestou Ron. — Só porque tu és uma máquina não quer dizer que os outros, que não o são, sejam burros!

- Claro que não Ron. Tu é que és um caso a parte — Disse Hermione.

- É uma questão de informação… Não liguem aos modos da minha colega. — Disse Ron para os outros. — Ela é mesmo assim, gosta de dizer mal de toda a gente.

- Isso é mentira! — Protestou Hermione. — Tu é que fazes isso! Ainda me lembro o ano passado com o Victor Krum! Ao princípio até o autógrafo dele querias, mas quando me viste no baile de Natal como acompanhante dele nunca mais gostaste dele, e ainda não percebi porquê!

- Não é difícil. — Comentou Karina em voz baixa.

Harry olhou para ela e viu que a rapariga comia um sapo de chocolate com a maior das vontades, enquanto ouvia a conversa.

- Alguém faz colecção dos cromos? — Perguntou. — É que me saiu Lord Voldemort — Ao ouvir este nome, um arrepio percorreu grande parte das pessoas sentadas no compartimento do comboio. — Não sabia que Lord Voldemort já vinha nos cromos dos Sapos de Chocolate.

- Para dizer a verdade nem eu. — Confessou Lupin. — E sinto-me intrigado.

- É estranho. — Murmurou Harry.

- Pois foi, tu _ficasté_ famoso graças _ó lo_ Quem Nós Sabemos, _non_ foi? — Perguntou Helena.

- Ó Nosso Senhor, por quê que esta rapariga nasceu com um cérebro tão minúsculo? — Perguntou Karl levantando as mãos.

- Lena, tu achas que o Harry quis ficar famoso graças à morte dos pais? — Inquiriu Karina. — Isso é inconcebível!

- Mas ele _é_ famoso, _non_ _é_? — Perguntou Lena.

- Mas não quer dizer que seja lá muito feliz. — Disse o rapaz chamado Petro que ainda não tinha falado.

- Compreendes minha abécula (pouco inteligente e/ou parva)? — Perguntou Karina.

- Acho _qui_ sim. — Respondeu Lena.

* * *

O expresso parou, para que os alunos pudessem se dirigir para os barcos ou para as carruagens que os levariam até a escola.

Harry e os outros preparavam-se para abandonar o transporte com essa intenção quando sucessivos gritos se fizeram ouvir, de pessoas que já o tinham feito. Harry sentiu um aperto no peito e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Havia ali Dementors! Como uma confirmação do seu pressentimento, Karina começara a gritar, com as mãos a apertar firmemente os ouvidos.

- Meu Deus… - murmurou Helena assustada, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, que começava a contorcer-se no lugar, como se sofresse de dores indescritíveis.

- Vamos Harry, rápido – ordenou o professor Lupin saindo apressado. – Não te queria levar, mas temos que os afastar do expresso para os alunos chegarem a salvo ao castelo. E vocês não saiam daqui! Snuffles, toma conta deles.

O cão negro latiu em sinal de entendimento, deixando-os partir.

Quando chegou fora do comboio, Harry horrorizou-se com o que viu. Eram imensos Dementors, uma horda talvez, e aproximavam-se cada vez mais depressa no seu deslizar arrepiante.

- Como se atreveu o Voldemort a ordenar um ataque a Hogwarts?! – inquiriu Lupin mais para si que para Harry, num tom estupefacto.

A única pessoa que também se encontrava fora do expresso era um homem que Harry não conhecia. Este apontava destemidamente a varinha aos Dementors, reflectindo talvez no melhor feitiço a utilizar para fazer os monstros recuar e se possível partir.

Subitamente algo ressoou no ar repetida e insistentemente. Um sibilar, dois sibilares… imensos sibilares! Entravam e perfuravam-lhes a mente, fazendo com que Harry levasse as mãos aos ouvidos. Era em serpentes… Como era possível?! Os Dementors não falavam língua de serpente, mas aí estavam! Harry conseguia entender todas as palavras que diziam, e era uma única palavra que saía das suas bocas disformes e concretizadas para sugar almas: Matar.

- Professor Lupin, o que fazemos? – gritou Harry para se fazer ouvir. – Eles querem acabar connosco!

- O _patronus _é a única coisa que conheço para os repelir, mas…

- Se o fizermos em conjunto devemos conseguir – disse o outro homem juntando-se-lhes.

- Muito bem – concordou Harry. Era melhor que nada.

Como se estivessem em sintonia os três convocaram simultaneamente o _patronus_, tendo cada um a sua forma típica. Harry reviu nostalgicamente o veado a quem ele carinhosamente chamara Prongs, em memória do seu pai.

O _patronus_ de Lupin avançava já para os Dementors e, ao contrário do que Harry pensava, o seu _patronus_ era uma magnífica águia e não um lobo! O do outro homem era uma enorme serpente que mostrava as suas presas agrestemente aos Dementors.

Apesar de o ataque dos três ser fortíssimo, os monstros não recuavam, os ataques não sortiam efeito.

Um deles aproximou-se o suficiente para Harry o fitar. Na sua boca tremeluzia uma língua bífida que fez Harry recuar de horror. Aquilo não eram Dementors normais, como suspeitara, estavam modificados para algo bem pior.

- Prongs! – gritou Harry, quando o veado prateado começava a desvanecer-se, como que para o reanimar.

Eles estavam a cercá-los e Harry começava a perder as forças. O frio entranhava-se nos seus ossos, começando a minar-lhe o coração.

«Pensa Harry, pensa em algo feliz, no que mais querias que acontecesse… alguma recordação…» implorou-se a si próprio, não querendo novamente cair nas garras dos Dementors como no seu terceiro ano. Começavam a formar-se imagens na sua mente: Cedric a cair morto, a voz de Voldemort ressoava-lhe nos ouvidos… a mãe a gritar… alguém a chamá-lo… essa mesma voz voltava a chamá-lo num tom urgente, pedindo algo que Harry não compreendia. O que seria? Tentava tomar atenção, mas não conseguia. Sentiu uma mão fria e viscosamente nojenta a tocar-lhe na face. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras pesavam como chumbo.

Subitamente tudo ficou negro e uma voz suou mais forte que tudo, tirando-o do seu transe e fazendo-o estremecer violentamente.

- _Demian Extremin_!! – gritou alguém perto de si cerca de três vezes.

À sua frente os Dementors eram arremessados para cima e explodiam. Os únicos detritos que caíam eram restos desfeitos dos mantos ondulantes com que aqueles seres assombrosos se cobriam.

Harry olhou para trás e deparou-se com… Karina! A aluna de Durmstrang ainda se esforçava por não gritar e na sua face reflectia-se um esgar de dor, não se sabia se física ou emotiva, e os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas, enquanto todo o seu corpo estremecia pelo esforço de se manter em pé.

Harry voltou a evocar o seu _patronus_, desta vez confiante da vitória sobre os Dementors, graças a Karina. Prongs, a águia de Lupin e a serpente do estranho, avançaram sobre eles, obrigando-os a partir em retirada, e muitos foram os que pereceram esmagados pelos cascos do admirável veado durante a fuga.

Era adaga assassina

Era chaga era dor

Era trindade divina

E um pouco de amor

* * *

Que vence lutando 

Que conquista (que... tudo)

Que respira rezando

Aos céus de veludo.

* * *

Era uma vez um dia 

Era noite era luar

Era uma vez a magia

Do Reino do Ar

* * *

Que navega cantando 

Que desatina que abraça

Que dorme sonhando

Ao som da barcaça.

* * *

Era uma vez uma Era 

Era que é Era que vê

Que por Ser prospera

Que era aquilo que crê.


	10. A Maldição da Serpente

_IX_

_A Maldição da Serpente_

Queira cantar a manhã

Se a noite morrer,

Por espinhos crucificada

Entre pecados do ser.

* * *

Adeus sombras vãs 

De crueldades passadas!

Adeus sacrifícios santos!

Adeus almas penadas!

* * *

Pois manhã é vida, 

É ouro divino,

É diurna estrela dourada

Do teu destino.

* * *

Eis a vitória, corrida 

De casa em casa morada,

Sem silícios ou dores

De fé apregoada.

* * *

E que maldito seja 

Aquele que a noite habitar;

Nada mais é que morto,

Que criatura crepuscular!

* * *

- Estás bem? – inquiriu, voltando-se para Karina e amparando-a. Estava mais pálida de que horas antes, e continuava a tremer como varas verdes. – Professor Lupin, ela não está bem! 

- Parece estar em estado de choque – murmurou Lupin, ajudando Harry a sentá-la no chão. – As suas recordações não deveriam ser das melhores, para ter ficado tão afectada.

- É melhor levá-la para a enfermaria – opinou o estranho que se lhes reuniu depois de ter comunicado que era seguro deixarem o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Não é preciso, eu estou bem – murmurou uma voz fraquinha, quase inaudível, mas que todos ouviram muito bem.

- Não, faz o que…

- O professor Dumbledore está a chegar! – informou Harry aliviado. Por que razão demorara tanto tempo? O que o teria retido?

Para um homem da sua idade, Dumbledore corria com uma velocidade razoável. Atrás de si vinham a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape.

- Remus! O que aconteceu? – perguntou, enquanto se debruçava sobre Karina.

- Eu estou bem – murmurou a aluna de Durmstrang, tentando livrar-se das pessoas que a rodeavam.

- Esperavam por nós, possivelmente ao mando de Voldemort – informou Lupin calmamente. – Eram muitos e eram… diferentes.

- É melhor explicares-me isso mais logo, no meu gabinete. Já pedi ao professor Flitwick que informasse o Ministério, foi um incidente muito grave.

- Mas como é que eles entraram e como…

- Como é que não demos conta? – inquiriu Dumbledore olhando Harry pensativamente – Esperamos alguém que não veio no Expresso, as protecções estavam inactivas num lugar específico. Foi por aí que os dementors entraram.

Harry comprimiu os lábios enquanto tentava encaixar tudo correctamente. Outro professor? Iria substituir quem? Seria um traidor por ter dado a informação da sua ida para o castelo?

- Não vale a pena ficarmos aqui ao frio. Os alunos podem dirigir-se para o castelo em segurança e sem nada a temer. Severus, recolhe uma amostra desses mantos que se encontram no chão e a senhorita... – disse, dirigindo-se para Karina. – Como se sente?

- Ah... já estou bem, obrigada – respondeu, soltando um suspiro.

Dumbledore ainda a olhou com o azul dos seus olhos perscrutadoramente, até que concordou.

- Sim, um pouco de alimento e repouso fará bem à tua pessoa. Harry, depois gostaria de falar contigo. Quando estarás disposto a isso?

- Pode ser agora! – respondeu Harry confuso.

- Óptimo. Remus, poderias ficar com a senhorita, enquanto eu e o Harry trocamos umas palavrinhas no meu gabinete?

- Sim, claro, Sr. director, vá descansado.

- Minerva, conduz os pequenos para as carruagens – e dito isto se afastou com Harry a segui-lo de perto.

Harry nunca se encontrara na escola enquanto esta estava tão vazia, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, por isso impressionou-o uma vastidão tão sombria e silenciosa.

- Pulgas fritas com caju – murmurou Dumbledore para a gárgula que se animou instantaneamente e se desviou para o lado dando-lhes passagem. _Pulgas fritas com caju_? Harry não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso de divertimento.

Subiram a escada em caracol em silêncio, tal como tinham feito durante todo o percurso, e Harry voltou a entrar naquele gabinete incrível que não tinha mudado nada desde o último ano. Harry reviu Fawkes, adormecida no seu poiso. Era uma lindíssima fénix, com uma plumagem cor de fogo que o ajudara há muito tempo. O Chapéu seleccionador não se encontrava à vista, possivelmente levado para algures, para ser guiado até ao grande salão para selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano. Num armário ao fundo da sala, Harry, apesar de não ter a certeza, sabia que se encontrava o pensatório, uma espécie de bacia onde se podiam guardar pensamentos e recordações.

- Senta-te Harry – pediu Dumbledore, ocupando o seu lugar com um ar extremamente cansado.

Harry obedeceu-lhe, e depois de se acomodar, ficou a olhar para as mãos, esperando que Dumbledore lhe dissesse o que tinha a dizer.

- Então, as férias foram interessantes?

- Ah... – murmurou Harry desprevenido por uma pergunta tão casual. – Foram... foram normais.

- Espero que isso seja bom – disse Dumbledore sorrindo amavelmente. – E tens alguma coisa para me contar? Algo que te preocupe?

O director observava-o por cima dos seus óculos com lentes em forma de meia-lua atentamente.

- Eu... quer dizer... penso que não – respondeu Harry, mas subitamente ocorreu-lhe aquele estranho encontro que tivera com Voldemort. Dumbledore iria com certeza adverti-lo pela sua inconsciência, mas seria melhor contar, poderia servir de alguma coisa. – Bem, por acaso até há, professor. Há um mês... encontrei-me com o Voldemort por acaso.

Dumbledore olhou estupefacto, mas nada disse.

- Eu e o Ron, quando estávamos a viajar por um botão de transporte multi-funcional. O Voldemort estava numa espécie de floresta tropical, com um homem que não reconheci, mas que não parecia boa gente. Ele teve oportunidade de nos matar, mas não o fez, disse que iria esperar... que não queria que o seu trabalho fosse vão... ou uma coisa desse género.

- Entendo... mais nada?

- Penso que não.

O professor Dumbledore ficou durante uns minutos a pensar e só depois falou.

- Isto é só uma suposição, mas penso que o Voldemort estava numa floresta australiana, o grande país dos animais imprevisivelmente perigosos. Foi pedir auxílio a Xibuanga, um feiticeiro negro exilado, para elaborar uma poderosa maldição, a Maldição da Serpente – fez uma pausa para que Harry assimilasse tudo o que tinha dito. – Os dementors que vistes hoje eram diferentes do normal?

Agora Harry percebera onde Dumbledore queria chegar,

- Sim! Eles falavam serpentês e tinham uma língua bífida! E... e estavam mais resistentes. Foi preciso a Karina explodir com um grande número deles para os vencermos.

- A Karina? Não me recordo de quem seja... mas o principal do que te quero dizer é: tem cuidado. Isto foi só o princípio e receio que te atacarão novamente mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não sei como... E não te posso proteger por essa razão, a Maldição da Serpente tem um efeito muito vasto. Tem muita atenção a todos os que te rodeiam e mantém o Sirius perto de ti, seja em que altura for. O faro canino consegue captar coisas inimagináveis – e isto não era um conselho, era uma ordem.

- Sim, professor. Levo-o para as aulas também?

- Sempre que puderes, e sempre que o professor não se importe.

Harry tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

- Bem Harry, estás dispensado para ir jantar e para depois ouvires aquelas belas e esplêndidas informações que todos os anos tenho a dar – disse o professor amavelmente. – Eu não desço já, tenho umas coisas para organizar.

- Então até já, professor – despediu-se.

Ergueu-se e caminhou até a porta. Ao tocar na maçaneta prateada lembrou-se de algo.

- Professor, no expresso de Hogwarts conheci uma aluna de Durmstrang, a pessoa que nos ajudou a combater os dementors, cujo nome é Karina Riddle Droviski. Acha que pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o Voldemort?

- Era aquela rapariga a quem os dementors incomodaram tanto? – perguntou Dumbledore com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Sim...

- Bem, não me parece que seja má pessoa, sinceramente eu era capaz de confiar nela. Tu não, Harry?

- Bem... não sei... mas talvez seja improvável que tenha alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort, seria óbvio demais.

- E é exactamente assim que penso que Voldemort pensará se algum dia se deparar com ela, possivelmente dirá: _é óbvio demais_. Ele nunca gostou muito do óbvio – observou Dumbledore continuando a sorrir.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Isso quer dizer que não podemos julgar alguém pelo seu nome – completou Dumbledore olhando para o tecto. – E sim, Miss Droviski tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort. Miss Droviski, ou Miss Riddle, como preferires, é filha do Voldemort.

Harry olhou Dumbledore chocado.

- Mas garanto-te que é uma óptima pessoa e... penso que confias na minha palavra. Só gostava que me fizesses um favor. Não contes nada disto ao Ron. Ambos sabemos que irá ser preciso ele ter uma grande confiança em Miss Droviski para não a "discriminar". E a própria Karina não sabe nem suspeita do seu parentesco com Voldemort. Neste momento as únicas pessoas que sabem somos eu, tu, e o professor Karkaroff. Por isso conto contigo para não contares a pessoas indevidas.

- Sim, professor.

- Óptimo! Agora vai descendo para o salão que eu já lá irei ter.

* * *

Ressoa encarnada, 

Em lâmina rasgada,

Maldição desferida, desfeita,

Forjada, mas imperfeita.

* * *

Ronda em punhais 

A vida. São eles mortais.

Espreita e espera,

Passeia em passos de fera.

* * *

Pensas longe, está perto 

Esse engodo secreto.

E ri-se da insensatez…

Oh! Uma eterna malvadez.

* * *

Enfim sentes marchar direito 

O sangue ferido do peito,

A traição não traída…

És inconsciente da vida.

* * *

Dorme então em pranto, 

Em ponto morto, enquanto

Sou, em memórias da mente,

Latente e vil serpente

* * *

Rastejando em tom cadente, 

Enganando lentamente,

Numa língua delicada,

Bífida maldição encarnada.


End file.
